The Truth
by emperor1
Summary: This a story that takes place shortly after Endgame and Kaldur'Ahn assigning the members to different squads into teams. This deals with M'gann's ability to alter memories and what she has done to members of the team. Some Yaoi. Upping Rating to M due to graphic detail in next chapter.
1. Connor's Truth

_**1. I don't own Young Justice or any character herein.**_

**_2. These characters may not seem exactly like the ones from the show, they are a bit more mellow and how I see them. This is fanfiction, not an exact storyline from the show, I'm allowed to have some creative adjustments to my story._**

**3. Also one more thing, if you see Connor instead of Conner its because I've typed Connor most of my life because of family and friends thats how we'v always spelled and thats what I'm used to, so changing the second "o" to an "e" will take some time, I still mean Superboy no matter what the spelling.**

The Truth

Sitting there in the Bioship with M'gann and Beast Boy on our way to mars I couldn't help but flashback to yesterday's discussion with Superman and J'onn J'onzz. I'm just glad that I am able to control my emotions much better than 5 years ago.

_FLASHBACK_

_I walked into the room and the door shut._

_"Computer activate telepathic interference system." I heard J'onn J'onzz say._

_I looked at him quizzically._

_"Its to block telepathic activity from sensing or hearing what we discuss in this room._

_"Why would we need that?" I ask._

_"To block M'gann from hearing or seeing what we talk about in here." Superman said._

_I tried to keep my face as straight as possible but the possibilities running through my head were going by at light speed, did the know what happened, if so how and why hadn't they done anything?_

_"Superboy, please calm down, yes Superman and I both know what M'gann has done to you, its something very easy for my race to detect and we both had our suspicions for a while now but we didn't say anything to you or the league because we needed to come up with a defense against her because she is to strong for me to control alone."_

_I was dumbfounded, they new but didn't say anything because they were worried about her powers and if J'onn J'onzz said he wasn't strong enough to handle her then he was really worried._

_"I began to worry about you just after you and M'gann broke up and talked to J'onn J'onzz about it and with his abilities he placed a sort of alarm system within the recesses of your mind to alert him when anybody would try to alter your memories because of how you were raised/taught by telepathy from CADMUS we wanted to make sure nothing bad happened."_

_"So with Superman's permission, I placed the alarm in your mind, be aware I never looked at your memories that were unaltered this was only placed to detect memory alteration, so they alarm has been in you mind for the past year. You are only aware of the one time M'gann tried to alter you memories from the argument that resulted in your break-up correct."_

_I shook my head just standing there a bit dumbfounded._

_"Well I also want to inform you that over the past year she has done it at least 7 other times, and she did it at least one other time before that so you would date her. She still believes she loves you and wants you back, her perception of how earth relationships go is still based on the TV shows she watches even though they are not real."_

_"So you both are telling me that there are memories of mine that have been altered by M'gann at least 7 times over the past year and at least 1 more prior to that!" I was so pissed I couldn't see straight and started heading for the door, but before I could reach it Superman was there holding me back._

_"Conner please wait we haven't finished yet and if you go out there now and confront her about it right now she could wipe all our memories and turn us into vegetables."_

_That stopped me in my tracks and scared me, I didn't want to be turned into a mindless clone that could be reprogrammed by her to do as she wishes. It brought back memories of CADMUS._

_"How is she not seeing what we are talking about now?"_

_"It's a system we developed back on Mars to protect us from White Martians and their powerful telepathic abilities."_

_"So this system doesn't effect you?" I said to J'onn._

_"No it is specifically attuned to the White Martian physiology."_

_"Ok now what am I supposed to do with this knowledge, once I walk outside this door she's going to be able to read my mind and know what happened in here."_

_"No she won't." Superman stepped up to me and placed a small round circular disc against my temple, it stung a bit but then disappeared._

_"What the hell was that!"_

_"It's a telepathic block device that will now protect your mind from M'gann and her tampering she has been trying to do. If you remember I told you she has tried over the last year to alter your memories at least 7 other times, well she thinks she was successful but she wasn't because I was able to save those memories for you and can now restore them for you if you wish, and she will be none the wiser with the telepathic block device on."_

_"Yes I want my memories restored." And just like that J'onn was in my head restoring my memories that M'gann had altered and things began flooding back to me like a title wave of emotions, and I passed out._

_30 minutes later I woke in Superman's arms still in the room we were in having our discussion._

_"How long have I been out?"_

_"About 30 minutes J'onn said."_

_I sat there for about 10 minutes going through the memories in my head trying to understand what I was seeing and what had happened._

_I stood and looked at J'onn, "Why didn't you fix my memories when you saw she had altered them!" I yelled._

_"Conner, I couldn't, you must understand that If I had changed your memories back after she had just changed them she would have known something was up and we couldn't risk that until we were prepared to confront her. I wish I could have I really do because I know what this is going to feel like for you but it was the only way for us to be prepared when we confront her."_

_"But you all were off world on Rimbur, how were you able to protect my memories, and create this telepathic block device?"_

_"The alarm I placed in your mind was also a backup device of sorts so when it detected her presence it automatically back up your recent memories with M'gann and the team so when we did return I could restore them if the technology that my leaders were creating on Mars was ready."_

_"Ok so who has one of these telepathic blocks on them."_

_"All of the Justice League and Kaldur'Ahn, once you Beast Boy and M'gann are on your way to Mars to help out there, which will be a very simple mission, we will give them to the rest of your team, they all have the alarm placed in their minds as well."_

_"But what about Nightwing, he's already left the team and nobody knows where he is."_

_"We've already begun looking for him, Batman has taken the lead on that front."_

_"Ok so how do I get the device on Beast Boy?"_

_"Won't be to hard, I'll distract M'gann to discuss some things about home with her and you can bring Beast Boy with you in here and activate the telepathic interference system and place the device on his temple."_

_"You'll need to be careful what you tell him though because he loves M'gann dearly since she did save his life. I suggest you tell him something along the lines of that its needed for the mission on Mars because telepathic communication on Mars can be easily monitored."_

_"Ok, so is that it."_

_"Not yet, there is one memory set of memories that I have yet to restore to you, I wanted to wait until we were finished with this because this set of memories are how shall I say, very raw and emotional and going to bring back some things that should not have been taken from you or whom they are about."_

_"What, what do you mean?" Now I was beginning to get worried._

_"Conner, in reality you are in love with someone else and that person is in love with you, you two were in a serious relationship for almost 3 years before you broke up and got with M'gann, and this relationship is who you are truly supposed to be with because you've never gone beyond kissing with M'gann although she's tried to go farther."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Conner you remember our discussion about Kryptonian mating, a how our genetics are more advanced than human's, and that if you find that mate that you are supposed to be with and you are intimate you will never be with another person again except that person."_

_"Yes."_

_"Well you have been with this person we are talking about and they are your mate, but M'gann didn't like it so she locked away those memories in you and your mate to allow her to have you all to herself, but your subconscious wouldn't allow you to be intimate with her because you've already been with your true mate, and that is something she could not change."_

_"So what your telling me is I was in a serious relationship and it was something that was meant to be, I was with my soul-mate and M'gann didn't like it so she took it away from me and them?"_

_"Yes." J'onn said._

_"Are you ready… son." Superman looked at me with his hand on my shoulder._

_He called me son, I knew we'd repaired our relationship over the past year or so but for him to acknowledge me as son was a big step, I hadn't realized I was crying until he pulled me into a hug. _

_"I should have been a father to you when you first came to us but I didn't know how to react, and I know I've said this before but I am sorry for that, even though you were not born to me from the traditional sense, you in essence are still my son and would like you to consider me your father, if you can, but we can talk more of this later we have more important things to discuss and a mission to complete."_

_I nodded as I had a lot to think about plus the memory that J'onn was getting ready to restore to me._

_"I'm ready J'onn."_

_"Please lay down on the bench as you don't want to be standing for this one."_

_I laid down and began to relax as J'onn was instructing me, all of a sudden I felt his presence but it was a calming presence not something to shy from or run from. Then he broke the lock and just as before the memories came flooding back but with much more power than I expected, then everything went black._

**_*****IN Conner'S MIND*****_**

**_I'm standing there watching these memories flood back to me and find their place and I can see who I am supposed to be with, it was him, I can see us talking quietly on the couch, laughing, holding hands, going for walks when he was Robin. I can see him smiling when he was given the Nightwing outfit by Batman and Tim was there to take over as Robin. I can see us kissing and making love for the first time and I can see the connection that was made when we climaxed together. I can see how we laid there in the afterglow and we looked at each other realizing what happened. I can here myself tell him that I love him and he responds back that he loves me. _**

**_For 3 years we dated, for 3 years we were in love and then I can see the proposal at the top of Mount Justice on a moonlight night just him and I. I can see myself down on one knee and can here myself talking:_**

**_Dick, words cannot begin to describe how I feel about you, you are my everything, you have my heart. After you rescued me from CADMUS that summer evening you were the one to take me under your wing and teach me with patience and friendship and then love. You found it in your heart to love me, and I loved you back, I know I don't want to and could never live without you, Richard Grayson, you are my life and everything I've ever wanted from it, Will you marry me?"_**

**_I can see the ring, not the standard engagement ring because that wouldn't do for us; it had to be something special, something unique even though it looked plain. It had meaning to both of us._**

**_I can year you say "Yes." and we kissed, I place the ring on your finger and we embrace enjoying each others company._**

**_Then it changes, I'm not with him anymore, I can see myself with M'gann and I can see us kissing but not how Dick and I did, it seems strained and not real but I didn't realize it because the memories were altered, and then those memories with me and M'gann were erased and replaced with the right ones, although I could still remember them, as that was something that I would always remember._**

**_*****Conner WAKES UP*****_**

_"What the hell!" I try to sit up but feel a hand on my chest holding me down and realize its Superman._

_"Easy son, you've just gone through something traumatic and need to calm yourself, you still have a mission to complete and not let M'gann know what you know."_

_"How long have I been out."_

_"About 3 hours."_

_"What?!" Then I noticed J'onn J'onzz is gone. "Where is J'onn?"_

_"He left shortly after restoring your memories about 2 hours ago to take M'gann out for the evening to keep her away from you and Beast Boy."_

_I lay there trying to comprehend what I just say in my mind and am now feeling in my heart, I wanted nothing more than to run out of this room and find Dick and hold him._

_"Any word on Nightwing."_

_"No Batman still hasn't been able to locate him, he's been cussing at himself all evening that he trained him to well."_

_I couldn't help but laugh at that. But what they didn't know is that with my memories restored I could pick out Dick's heartbeat from anywhere on the planet or above it, in a matter of seconds, and that's what I just did while lying there._

_"I know where he's is."_

_Superman just stared at me wide-eyed. "How?"_

_"Being that he's my mate, and ever since that night, I've been able to pick out his heart beat from anywhere on the planet or above it, and I can sense it now, that my memories are restored. He's in a batcave that he built in secret directly below the one below Wayne Manor, somehow he was able to hid it from Batman. Just don't tell Bruce about it I want to be the one to bring him back, I need to be the one. Just let him know he's safe."_

_Superman stares at me and then I see him concentrating on that specific location that I talked about, he has the same hearing I have and then he smiles, he can feel him to._

_"You feel him to don't you?" He nods and tells me he'll keep Bruce from going after him for now._

_I stand up and stretch, still trying to comprehend this day…WOW._

_"You ready to talk to Beast Boy?"_

_"Yup, lets get him."_

_After talking to Beast Boy and placing the telepathic blocking device on his temple and watching it disappear, we were told to get some sleep. Beast Boy was only told it was needed for the mission he would find out the real reason once we reached Mars. We were scheduled to depart for Mars on 0700 EST the next day from the Watchtower. It would be a 6 hour flight from Earth to Mars in the Bioship since we couldn't use the Zeta-Tubes as it would effect the telepathic blocking devices and we didn't want to risk that._

_The next morning we say our good-bye's to the team and head towards Mars. M'gann was informed of the blocking devices placed on Beast Boy and I and was told it had to do with the rebels on Mars and them being able to break into a human mind easily so standard Justice League communications would be used on this mission, no mental linking what so ever, M'gann was fine without one as she was a Martian and didn't need the protection._

_END FLASHBACK_


	2. The Team's Truth

**1. Again I do not own Any of the Characters or Young Justice**

**2. Some may not like what I did with Beast Boy but I had to find a way to relate it to this story, I've never really liked M'gann, she was just to…I can't find the right word to describe her.**

Robin's POV

Everyone was sitting at the main conference table and I when I say everyone I mean everyone, with their mentors standing behind them, even Roy was there both of them. It had been a rough week after the defeat of the light and the reach and the loss of Wally we were all still in a state of shock. The only 3 who were not with us were Superboy, Beast Boy and Miss Martian. Everybody turns when Martin Manhunter walks in with Superman. I can tell Batman is giving Superman a glare that wasn't good, all I know is it had something to do with Nightwing, he had assured us that he was ok, but wouldn't elaborate.

"Good afternoon everyone, I imagine you all are wondering why you have been summoned here with your mentors. First let me say, that none of you are in trouble, but there is some damage that must be repaired to each and everyone of you with the exception of Aqualad who has already been repaired 2 days ago."

Everybody on the team looks at one and other, but the mentors are standing there very stern and not looking happy. Although some of the team didn't have mentors, there were those that stood by them just them same, so every member of the Young Justice had an adult with them for what was to come.

"Excuse me J'onn, what do you mean damage and repaired?" I asked.

"Each and everyone of you have had your memories altered without your knowledge over the past 5 years, luckily I was able to catch it in time to insert a sort of alarm system/backup telepathically into each one of you before it got to be irreversible."

We all just sat there dumbfounded.

"Wait a minute you said 5 years, but 5 years ago, it was only Nightwing who was Robin then, Superboy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Artemis, and Miss Martian. How could the rest of us be affected?"

"Well every time a new member of your team came on, that individual would invade their memories and alter them to their desire to ensure everything went their way."

"Ok so who was this person."

"Not yet, I cannot reveal that until your minds are protected." And with that each mentor reached up and placed a small disc on all of our temples and it vanished.

"Don't worry its not a control device, it's a telepathic blocking device designed to prevent beings from reading your thoughts and altering them."

"Will they be able to come off."

"Yes, once the threat is dealt with."

I then thought of Conner, Beast Boy and Miss Martian. "What about the team on its way to Mars."

"They have already been taken care of yesterday for other reasons, which you will all find out soon enough."

I still couldn't comprehend that we had a telepathic threat to deal with so close after the invasion fiasco, but being trained by the Bat and Nightwing I kept myself in control. I could tell the others were more nervous.

"Do you all see the hand device in front of you, it is a device created by my people to restore memories that were lost to my people but over the past year they have worked to adapt it to fix the memory problems with your team. I ask that each team member please place their left hand on the device in front of them."

As each team member did that a cover slipped over the hand to hold it in place and each mentor place their hands on the shoulders of each team member.

"Do not be afraid, it is only for your safety as some of these memories that will be restored to you will be quite vivid and raw, some will only have a small jolt but others these memories will be new because you need to see the truth."

Everyone nodded but we were all a bit jittery, including myself. J'onn reached out is hand to the control device and placed his hand on it to activate it. Everyone stiffened with the device activation and my eyes shut, watching the memories flow through me, first were mine that had been altered since I joined the team a year ago, after that were the others from previous years so we would understand. It took about 5 minutes and then it was over and our hands were released. I opened my eyes.

I was still trying to decipher what I had seen, but I had to break the silence.

"Well I'm feeling whelmed…heavy on the over!"

Kaldur stood up, "Does anyone here besides the mentors have an idea of who could have done this?"

I knew Kaldur new who it was, so my mind went into overdrive, Batman said I was the best detective of the Bat Clan and it was running through my head. I think Superman could hear my brain working.

"Robin, do you have something to say?"

I looked up and around the table, everyone was looking at me, I'd only been with them a year but they all respected me and my abilities.

"I can only think of one person, you mentioned that this has been going on since the team was formed and only one person besides Martin Manhunter was around back then during the formation of the team and that is Miss Martian."

Standing behind Robin, Batman just smiled.

"You are correct Robin, and I bare the some of the blame for bringing her to the team, I didn't realize she would go to these lengths to have things her way."

"Wait a minute!" Zatanna said, "Why did you put her in charge of the mission to Mars."

"She's not in charge, I'm not sure when you talked to her, but Superboy is in charge he has seniority as one of the founding members of this team and I told her that specifically last night when I took her out to talk about this mission."

Aqualad couldn't help but smirk at that knowledge, Miss Martin wouldn't be happy about that.

"Ok everyone, you all have a lot of memories to process, a good night sleep will help with that, no one is to leave the Watch Tower without their mentors specific permission, those of you without a mentor will obtain permission from Superman or Black Canary. Is that understood." Batman intoned in a very serious manner.

Everyone nodded.

"Ok everyone rooms have been setup for you all, girls on the 3rd floor and boys on the 4th floor. The mess hall is open as well so you can get something to eat."

Everyone broke and stood around in small groups talking with each other trying to peace together the memories they saw and were restored if altered, the ones with the least damage were Blue Beetle and Bumblebee. After about half an hour everyone broke for the mess hall to get some food and then to bed for a good nights sleep if we could get one.

*******ON MARS 72 HOURS PRIOR TO THE ABOVE*******

The peace treaty had been signed, the war was over and a new government established between White and Green Martians, peace finally after a 1,000 years of conflict, some still didn't like it but were coming to terms with it, White Martians couldn't control Green Martians anymore with the new blocking technology that was developed and Green's didn't treat the White's like second class citizens anymore. They had just convened the new governing council and the first order of business was the mission team coming from earth, the elders of Mars new what was coming and new what was to be done they didn't like it but the all had agreed including the White Martian elders that what had happened was a violation of their most highest and sacred laws, the violation of someone's memories to serve oneself only and not the betterment of all is a serious crime that must be dealt with quickly but with care as well.

"High elder, we have received word from J'onn J'onzz that team will arrive in 3 days, it will be a 6 hour travel time for them in the Bioship on the day they depart the Watch Tower."

"Very well please ensure all is prepared for their arrival."

"Who is on their way High elder?" It was time to inform the council of what had happened on earth over the last five years.

"Council members, High Elders and members of the rulling clan, it is an honor to have been elected as your Senior High Elder but as my first duty to Mars and peace with our neighbors of Earth I have the sad duty to inform you that a serious crime has been committed by one of our own on the Justice Leagues youngest members over the last 5 years. All members of High Elders council have been briefed on what has happened but now that the team from earth is on their way please direct your attention to the center holographic system and watch."

A recording of J'onn J'onzz appeared before them and began to explain what has happened on earth over the last 5 years and. Some of the White Martians on the council didn't believe it until the proof was shown to them from their own leaders. They couldn't believe it, after all this time and struggle one of their own would deceive and do such a thing as to violate their highest order.

"High Elder, a council member said, how are the two human members protecting themselves from her on the ship."

"They have been equipped with modified telepathic blocking devices along with the rest of their team and the entire Justice League."

"So what is the plan when they arrive."

"M'gann will be separated from the two humans, it will be explained it is part of the mission, they will be brought here so we can reveal the truth to the younger one called Beast Boy. The one called Superboy who was most affected has been fixed by J'onn J'onzz already."

Just then out of now where, a streak of white, like a falling star appears out of no where and lands in the middle of the council chamber. It glows white for some time until it fades, there are black scortch marks on the floor and at the center of the marks is a small human being naked, and unconscious, he's alive as they can sense his mind.

"What is this!" a White Martian speaks up. They all stood and looked at the naked young human male curled up in a ball.

"We have no idea, summon the medical team immediately!"

The medical team arrives with a floating bed and a cover for the boy, they take him to the medical ward to begin treatment. They are familiar with human physiology thanks to J'onn J'onzz. The council finishes their business for the day and the two senior Elders one white and one green go to the Medical bay to check on the strange human.

As they enter they can see the medical team working, one comes up and says he is fine but is not waking up they are not sure what to do. The Green elder walks up to the young boy and places a hand on his forehead he can sense the boy and brings him out of his sleep letting him know he is among friends. The green elder removes his hands as the young boy wakes up.

"Hello young man, do you know who you are?"

He just shakes his head and tries to speak but nothing comes out. Both Elders think they have an idea as to what is wrong.

"Young man, currently you are on a planet called Mars in the Sol solar system, but you are a human and belong on Earth, do you understand." He shakes his head yes.

"Good he seems to have some comprehension of the sciences."

"Young man, I am a telepath, if you will allow it I will enter your mind and try to repair any damage that has been done and try to figure out why you are here and what happened to you, I will not hurt you and will only enter with your permission."

The young boy stairs at the tall green man with wide green eyes and shakes his head slowly yes.

"Very well this will not hurt, you will only feel a slight pressure, please lay down and relax."

The elder enters the young human's mind and begins the long task of repair.

********ON THE BIOSHIP BETWEEN EARTH AND MARS*******

M'gann was piloting the ship as she usually does and Superboy and Beast Boy were sitting in the two seats up front chatting away. M'gann still wanted to be back with Superboy that's why she ended it with La'gaan, but with the blocking device on she couldn't reach his mind, nor could she reach Beast Boys and this was unnerving her.

M'gann was tempted to ask Superboy to remove the device but she didn't want to arouse suspicion, she was told that there were some rebels on mars who had devised a new technology to broadcast telepathic messages over long distances and that scared her. She kept extending her mind trying to find a way around the devices that were blocking her from both boys minds but to no avail, she didn't want to push because she didn't know what type of security these devices had on them.

*******BACK AT THE WATCH TOWER*******

All the guys had gathered in Robin's room to discuss what had happened, Kaldur'Ahn, Blue Beetle, Guardian, Impulse, La'gaan, Arsenal, Red Arrow and of course Robin. All the girls had gathered in Zatanna's room to discuss what was going on and the discussions were pretty much the same.

"I can't believe my M'gann would do something like this." La'gaan said.

"She was part of this team from near the beginning, it hurts me more than most of you but think about Superboy, and how will Beast Boy take the news when he is restored."

Everyone sat there in silence at Kaldur'Ahn's words realizing the weight of them. Everyone was thinking the same thing, how is Superboy handling being on this mission with her knowing what she had done to him. Kaldur'Ahn seemed to sense this.

"Superboy has grown a lot since we freed him 5 years ago and is able to control his emotions, and he was briefed by J'onn and Superman before their departure this morning. He'll be ok. It's Beast Boy I'm worried about."

Robin finally brought up the elephant in the room. "What about Nightwing, we all saw those public memories from him and Superboy and know they are supposed to be together, I have no problem with it but Nightwing wasn't there today."

Everyone agreed that they were okay with it, but Kaldur'Ahn told them that Nightwings memories would be restored only when Superboy returned in a week, and that he has been located but is being left alone to morn Wally. Robin didn't like it but understood that Conner probably wanted to be there with Nightwing when his memories were restored.

*******BACK ON MARS*******

The 3 team members exit the Bioship and M'gann is surprised to see White and Green Martians standing side by side.

"What's going on here?" she said.

"We have peace finally young Ms. M'orzz, we have formed a unifed governing body of equal measure on both sides. But that is a discussion for another time, you have a mission to complete correct?"

"Yes, when do we begin." Superboy said.

M'gann was about to say something but realized that she was told by her uncle because Superboy was a founding member of the team he is in charge.

"Now, time is of the essence. M'gann you will accompany your mother to the specified location while Superboy and Beast Boy remain her to go over other details, you can better meld with the local population than they can and attain our goals quicker, they will join you when they can."

She was about to protest, but Superboy gave her a look to not stir up trouble as this peace is new and fragile, we should play it by their rules/terms.

"Understood, I will be waiting for contact." M'gann left with her mother to begin her part of the mission.

The Senior Elder turned to Superboy and addressed him directly. "Please follow me into the council chambers, we know you are protected, but on Mars her abilities are enhanced 10 fold and we do not know how long the modified devices will hold up as they are a prototype."

Superboy and Beast Boy nodded and followed them into the council chambers and the doors shut behind them.

"The reason for discussing this in hear is that this building is completely protected from any kind of telepathic assault from outside this facility, and those in here have sworn to uphold our highest law to not invade anyone's mind without permission, and your devices will remain intact."

Beast Boy looks from the Martian's to Superboy and asks, "What's going on Conner?"

Superboy knelt down to be at eye level with Gar.

"Gar our mission here is not what it seems to be, I want you to first know that what you are about to go through I am sorry, but it is necessary for you to learn the truth about M'gann."

"What do you mean, the truth?"

"Gar, M'gann has been altering our memories, she has been doing this to any team member since her arrival 5 years ago to have things her way, and according to J'onn J'onzz it is a violation of their highest law."

Gar just stared in disbelief at him.

"Gar this Elder who is a friend of J'onn J'onzz whom I know you trust he has been given your true memories, which are not many since you've only been with us a little while but some of those memories you are not going to like what they truly reveal but you need to know."

Gar was now crying trying to comprehend what was going on he didn't want to loose his blood sister M'gann, but he also couldn't believe she would alter someones own memories for her own needs.

"Superboy what about your memories?"

"Mine were fixed before we left by J'onn J'onzz Gar, and the rest of the teams were fixed after we left. We are wearing the blocking devices to protect us from M'gann no other reason, there is no other mission on Mars, this trip was to lure M'gann here to face punishment for her crimes."

"You lied to me!, how could you, why wasn't my memories fixed before we left!" Gar was pounding his fists into Superboy's chest and crying.

"Gar you have to understand, you are connected to M'gann by blood and we don't know how this memory restoration is going to affect you, we need to bring you here to ensure you safety as the elders here are the experts in this, J'onn J'onzz with all his knowledge did not want to take the chance on loosing you. We all love you Gar and you are a part of this family, we only want what's best for you. Now will them to repair you memories."

"Will you be with me?"

"Yes, I won't let you out of my sight."

Gar snuggled into Superboy's chest, Superboy looked up to the Elder. "You can begin."

"Gar please know that I will not look at the memories but will only be restoring them that were taken from you from this device, do you understand?"

"Yeah, let's get this over with." and with that the memories began to flow into Gar like a water fall, they weren't a lot but they were powerful because they dealt with the death of his mother. Everyone thought that Queen Bee from Bialya killed his mother but in reality it was M'gann who did it because she wanted Gar as her brother and for her own, that is also why she offered up herself when he was injured and needed a blood transfusion. She knew that her blood would change him.

These memories were so powerful to Gar that he cried out and in pain and fell silent, and then it was over. Superboy looked down at Gar worried, but was informed that he was asleep, the trauma had caused him to pass out, and he would probably be out for a few hours, until his mind could make sense of it.

"He has a strong mind Superboy he will recover but will look to you for strength, he looks to you as a big brother, if that is the right word."

"Yeah that's it, I've never had a brother younger or older, but if I did it would be Gar. I'm very protective of him."

"Why don't we let him rest, there is another matter we need to discuss that has some bearing on this mission, I can guarantee Gar will be safe with my personal assistant and guards, no harm will come to him.

Superboy laid Gar down on the bed in the small room and placed a small kiss on his forehead and left him to rest.

"What is this other matter you mention Elder?"

"Three days ago something happened at our first council meeting, you may have noticed the black scorch marks in the center of the council room when you entered."

Superboy nodded.

"Well to our surprise that white light that appeared contained a human male, he did not know who he was and was unable to speak, but luckily his memories were still there just as you would say scattered. Through long hours I was able to repair his memory. He finally woke up this morning wanting to go home, I told him that a ship would be arriving soon for a separate mission but that you would gladly take him home."

Superboy had a confused look on his face, how could a human end up on Mars without a ship or using the Zeta-tubes. The elder seemed to see his confusion.

"Please follow me all will be revealed as he seems to know things about you."

They walked along the corridor to a another room labeled private in martian. The Elder stood aside and motioned for him to enter. Before Conner could react he was bowled over by a red headed speedster.

"CONNER!" Conner just stared up at the boy on-top of him not believing his eyes.

"You're….you're…you're supposed to be dead, Barry and Bart saw you disappear!"

"Yeah that's what I thought to as I disappeared but come to find out I didn't die, I was sucked into a dimensional vortex that bounced me around until somehow I ended up here on Mars with no memory of what happened, thanks to the Elders they were able to repair my memory."

"It's really you, I can't believe it, your alive, OMG! Wally everyone is going to be so happy! Does anybody else know besides me?"

"No they didn't want to send any transmissions incase M'gann detected them and found out. Come to find out she was the reason I disappeared, she used her telepathic and telekinetic abilities to slow me down just enough so the vortex would take me, she new it would affect Dick."

"It did, Wally he left the team, and they can't find him, he's the only one left that with memories that aren't real, so he doesn't know that he and I are engaged."

"What! We need to get home to help him."

"We will, I am waiting for Gar to recover from his repair before we leave."

"What?, why was Gar not repaired back home?"

"Remember he had a blood transfusion from M'gann we didn't know how it would react to the repairs and we wanted to make sure he was taken care of, plus his memories next to mine and Dicks were the most powerful, M'gann was responsible for his mothers death not Queen Bee."

The two friends spent the next couple of hours, mainly Conner catching Wally up on what has happened since his disappearance, he told him about his memorial service and Kaldur'Ahn was back in charge of the team and we no operated out of the Watch Tower. He told him that Artemis had retired that name and taken on the name of Tigress, and that Artemis was your partner and was only for you.

"Superboy, you friend is awake and asking for you."

"Come on Wally, Gar is going to be so happy to see that your alive. He took your death really hard next to Nightwing, Aqualad, Myself and Artemis."

The walked back to Gar's room and Conner stepped into the door way and Gar looked up at him with sad eyes.

"Conner is it all really true?, My memories that were restored are the really real?"

"I'm afraid so kid, that's why we wanted you hear with the experts, who can help if any damage was detected, but thankfully none was correct elder."

"You are correct Superboy."

Gar looked up to Superboy, his eyes steeled. "I don't want to be like this anymore, I don't want her abilities I don't want to be blood related to her anymore not after what she's done."

Conner wasn't sure what to do. He walked over to Gar and just hugged him letting him know everything would be alright.

"Superboy, the Elder said, we may be able to help, we know that Gar has no hard feelings against us in general but only against M'gann, our technology here is more advanced that earth when it comes to blood transfusion, we can easily remove the martian DNA from Gar but we will need a replacement."

Gar looked at Superboy with hopeful eyes.

"What kind of replacement."

"Your DNA would suffice Superboy."

Superboy just stared at him dumbfounded. "Me, you mean I'd technically become his father."

"No more like a brother in the truest sense. We would replace the martian DNA with Kryptonian DNA, as you are half Kryptonian correct. We would also be able to correct the errors in your DNA so you would age just as Superman does, and would have all the same powers as would Gar."

"Oh come on now, are we really gonna have 3 Super Kryptonians running around earth now, first there was Superman, then we added Superboy, now we're going to add Superkid! That's just not fair."

Gar was looking up staring at the person standing in the doorway dumbfounded, he looked to Conner and back to Wally and back to Conner.

"Yes Gar, its really Wally, he's alive, I'll explain later but suffice it to say it was M'gann who caused him to disappear at the vortex."

Gar launched himself into wally with a huge hug and was crying tears of joy.

"Ok, ok, kid I'm ok, but are you sure you want to have kryptonian DNA instead of speedster DNA?"

"Sorry Wally the Elder said, it has to be an alien DNA to overwrite the martian DNA human DNA is not as complex at this stage of your evolution, although you do have speedster capabilities you are still 100 percent human."

Wally just gave a hmmph!

Gar walked back over to Conner…"Conner I really want this, you are the only other person that has looked after me and I feel that is family, you've never hurt me in any way."

Conner could never say no to that face. "Ok, how long will this take, not sure how superman will take it but he can adjust and help you and I both."

"Only about an hour, your ship that the League sent will be ready for you then."

"Ok, lets do this, you ready to shed the Beast Boy name and become Superkid."

Gar just shook his head with a smile on his face. Conner new he would need counseling once he got back to earth in regards to the memories of his mothers death but that can be handled later, this was something that could be done now to shed is connection to M'gann, he could tell he really didn't want to be linked to her anymore after what was revealed to him.

2 hours later the 3 boys boarded the League ship after saying their farewells to the elders and headed for earth leaving M'gann to her fate.


	3. Nightwing's Truth

"Superboy to Watch Tower, we are on final approach, please prepare the docking bay, and have a medical team standing by, also a Counselor for Gar along with Superman, Flash and Impulse."

"Copy Superboy, I understand the Counselor for Gar, but why a Medical team and Superman, Flash and Impulse?"

"Let's just say that Gar and I both have undergone some changes and we also have a surprise for Flash and Impulse so we will need a full medical team ready to an examination."

"Copy that, everything will be ready when you arrive."

"Thanks, Black Canary."

Conner docked the ship with usual ease as he'd done it a few times before. He instructed Gar and Wally to remain behind so he could break the news to the others easily. Conner could see them all standing out there waiting, he lowered the ramp to the docking bay and decided to fly out, since they all new he couldn't fly before this he wanted to throw them for a loop.

When everyone say Conner fly out of the ship they just stood there dumbfounded not sure what to say. He hovered over to them and stayed hovering in front of them.

Superman was the first to speak. "Conner, how, who, why?" was all he could say."

"The elders on Mars fixed the DNA errors that CADMUS locked in. I now have all the same powers as you so I'm going to need more training, plus I'll now age like you, no more staying and looking the age of a 17 year old."

"Is that why you asked for medical because of the changes to make sure you are ok?" Superman asked.

"Not just me, Gar come on out." Next thing everyone sees is Gar flying out like Conner did and they are even more dumbfounded because he looks human and is not green anymore.

"Gar! What the heck happened to you?" Bart asked.

"I'm no longer Beast Boy, the elders on Mars fixed me after my memories were restored, I didn't want to be realated to her anymore and the only DNA capable of replacing martian DNA was Kryptonian, so Conner offered and I accepted so we are now brothers and Superman has two of us to train."

Superman was just standing there trying to comprehend what was going on.

"So now we have 3 Kryptonians running around earth..Great! Wait till the Bat hears about this." Barry said. Superman couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"So you two are brothers in essence now."

"Yup that's what the Elder told us, and it now looks like you have two sons to train Superman."

"Ok…Ok I can see why you wanted me here but why Barry and Bart?"

Conner just smiled. "This is the main reason I asked for the Medical, I'm pretty sure we are ok, but will need checked out but this next surprise I know everyone is going to want to make sure is ok and we don't want to spread the news until we are sure."

"Come on out." Conner hollered back to the Ship.

And in a blast of yellow and red Wally appears next to Conner smiling his big goofy grin.

Now everyone was standing there slack jawed, not believing what they were saying.

Both Barry and Bart said. "It can't be we saw you die, no body, the vortex."

"I can assure you I'm very much alive, Martin Manhunter will be able to give a better explanation and visual record once everything settles down but I assure you its me and Wallman is back!"

Next thing you see is Wally incased in a giant hug by Barry and Bart all three of them crying.

"Ok, Ok, you three can catch up, but we need to move this to the secure medical wing so as not to arouse anybody just yet, good thing its night and everyone else is asleep."

The next day, after all the medical tests were run and it was determined that Conner, Gar, and Wally were all healthy and it really was Wally, Superman had summoned the mentors and team to the conference room, Conner was beside Superman as they all took their seats.

Robin was the first to speak. "How'd it go Conner."

"Surprisingly well, but there are a few surprises for you all as well. M'gann is back on Mars and is now probably in the custody of the elder council for her actions and the truth is now known to her. But we can discuss her later, there are a couple of things that I need to announce to you all. You all know Gar had to accompany us due to the fact he was so young and the blood relation issue to M'gann and the powerful memories that were restored to him. It went better than expected but he will still need counseling and support from everyone here, but that right now is beside the point, the biggest change for Gar is he is no longer Beast Boy."

Conner let that point settle in.

"What!" Batman asked.

"He didn't want to be related to her after he found out what she did and the elders had the capability to remove the Martian DNA inside Gar but it had to be replaced by a stronger superior DNA for it to work."

Conner could see Batman's glare deepen, he could tell Batman wasn't going to like this.

"So the only DNA available was my Kryptonian DNA."

Everyone at the table including the mentors looked to both Superman and Conner and said, "What!"

"Instead of just telling you, why don't I show you. Gar come on out!"

Everyone turned as the door opened and Gar levitated into the room, he was no longer green but had his human form back. They all just stared at him.

"Gar now has the same abilities as Superman and I." Everyone turned to see Conner floating in the air as well.

"Yes the Martians fixed my issues as well, I know have the same powers as Superman and will age just like he does as will Gar. Gar and I are now in essence brothers and Superman is Dad."

Everyone couldn't believe what they were seeing, they all looked to Batman who was keeping his expressions in control but they could tell he was having a hard time dealing with this, he thought 1 ½ Kryptonians were enough but now 3 fully powered ones….great.

"Now I know Gar's transformation is a surprise but I have one more."

"I don't know how much more I can take Conner." Tigress said.

"Well this one I think you'll like. Does anybody see a difference in someone's uniform today?"

Everyone just looked around wondering what this has to do with Gar. Tigress was the first to speak.

"Bart, you're wearing your old uniform, why aren't you wearing the Kid Flash uniform?"

"Well, I liked it well enough but I missed mine and plus its not mine to wear."

"Huh, but you took over the Kid Flash persona when you know…"

"Yeah, but like I said its not mine to wear anymore, its his.", Bart pointed to the door.

Everyone turned to see Wally standing there grinning from ear to ear. Conner was the first to speak.

"And before anyone asks yes, its Wally he was medically checked out when we got back late last night, we didn't inform you all until we had a complete medical check-up."

Tigress tore off her mask and ran into Wally's arms crying like crazy. She gave him a big wet sloppy kiss right there in front of everybody.

"Careful there babe there are children present." Wally laughed.

"Oh god its really you, you really here and alive, this isn't a dream." Wally pinched her on the butt. "Ow!" she slapped him back for that and giggled and cried at the same time just holding onto Wally.

Everyone including the mentors was crying, you could even see a small tear coming from Batman, all of the team ran over to welcome Wally back and hug him.

20 minutes later everyone was settled down, Wally sitting down with Artemis in his lap, resting her head on his shoulder, smiling from ear-to-ear.

"So how did you survive?" That was Batman of course he would get straight to the point.

"That would be better explained by me." J'onn J'onzz said.

"I have already scanned Wally's memories and pieced together what happened. It would be best to show you via telepathic link, again I will only show what happened not mess with your minds, understand."

"How will you do this with the block's on?" Robin asked.

"They can be turned off for short periods of time, and now that M'gann is back on Mars we are safe."

Everyone nodded, and J'onn began the link to all in the room except Conner who already new the story.

Everyone sat there in silence watching the replay of the vortex taking Wally and thinking he was dead, Artemis didn't like seeing that again, but watched to see what happened next. They saw the white beam floating and dashing between dimensions and finally landing in the Mars council chamber and saw the elder repair his memory and the reunion with Conner and Gar and the verification that it truly was Wally in the medical bay. Then they saw how the vortex took Wally they saw M'gann concentrating her abilities to slow him down just enough for it to happen.

When Artemis saw that she was seething, Wally had to hold onto her tightly to keep her from bolting and doing anything reckless.

"Calm down babe, I'm here, I'm ok, she's gone, she can't harm us anymore." Artemis relaxed a bit more into Wally's arms she was still mad but didn't say anything.

"What's next?" Robin asked.

"We fix Nightwing, and J'onn will be heading back to Mars to see to M'gann and her trial back there."

"We don't even know where Nightwing is, Conner!" Batman said.

"I do Batman, once my memories were restored I could hear his heartbeat from anywhere. I've been able to detect him from any location since we were first together intimately. I asked Superman not to reveal that to you as I wanted to be the one to retrieve him, as his soul mate he's my responsibility now. I know you're his father but as an adult you have to let me do this, I need to be there when his memories are restored, its important because of the personnel connection that was made during our first time."

Batman realizes what Conner is saying, he doesn't like it but understands, he was briefed on this by Clark some years ago, just to be prepared.

"J'onn, I'll meet you at the top of Mount Justice, since I'm guessing its been restored."

"You are correct Conner, I'll see you and Nightwing there."

"Also I'd like Wally to be there for a final surprise for Nightwing. Artemis you can be there to, cause I doubt we can separate you two anyway."

"You're damn right I'm going. I'm not letting him leave my sight!"

Everyone laughed at that. Black Canary then spoke.

"Ok, since we will soon be back to normal after this last week, we need to have a party to celebrate. Everyone can help me plan while those 4 take care of Nightwing.

Conner new exactly where he was going he could hear Nightwing's heartbeat clear as day, he was on patrol on the southside of Gotham. Yes Batman had rules about meta's using their powers in his city but he wouldn't mind this one time.

Conner flew right to where Nightwing was, he was hovering just above him, this was the first time he was able to sneak up on him.

"You seem to be loosing you nack at detecting when people approach you."

Nighwing nearly jumped out of his suit, and was glad he wasn't sitting on a ledge or something.

"Shit! Conner you scared me half to death!" Nightwing turned around and didn't see Conner.

"Up here Dick."

Nightwing looked up and stumbled back. "Since when could you fly."

"Oh for about 24 hours now thanks to the Mars Mission."

"Cool, so why are you here, I told you I'm not coming back I need time." Leave it to Dick to get to the point.

Conner settled down to stand in front of Dick, speaking in a soft voice he said, "I realize that Dick, but things have changed, since you left last week, a lot of things, and you need to come back so we can repair your memories."

"What do you mean repair your memories?"

"Your memories were altered along with the rest of the teams, over the last 5 years."

Dick stood there dumbfounded not sure what to say. "But, who, how, why!"

"The how is easy, telepathy, the who is more painful, it was M'gann, the why to suit her own needs."

"What! You mean for the last 5 years we've trusted her but she's been betraying us for her own needs all this time."

"Yes Dick, and I'm afraid mine and your memories were the worst, and then Garfield was next."

"Is everyone ok is Garfield ok?" I could tell Dick was worried he loved everyone on the team and had a special place in his heart for Gar since he was one of the youngest.

"Yeah, we are all fine, you're the last one, I wanted to be the one to bring you in because I have to be there when you're memories are restored, you'll understand soon enough. But Gar is no longer Beast Boy, once he found out M'gann was responsible for his mothers death and not Queen Bee, he didn't want to be related to her, so the Martian Elders replaced her DNA with my Kryptonian DNA and fixed mine as well, so now there is Superman, Superboy, and Superkid, and we all have full powers."

Dick's eyes went wide at that statement…"You mean there are 3 of you now? How'd Batman take it?"

"Not sure couldn't really tell from the mask he always wears."

"Yeah he's a tough one to read and I've been working with him since I was 9." They both laughed at that one.

"You ready Dick I need to get you over to the Mountain, J'onn J'onzz is waiting to fix your memories."

"What about Gotham? Can't leave it unprotected."

"Don't worry the League has it covered with the approval of Batman."

Conner then pulled Nightwing close to him and took off into the Night sky. In no time they were at Mount Justice setting down at the top. J'onn was there with a 3 chairs around a fire. He was a safe distance away as fire is a weakness to Martians.

"Hey J'onn, sorry about M'gann I wish I could have seen it long ago."

"Me too Dick, but this is not your fault, I bear some of the blame for bringing her in."

"You are not responsible for her actions, I'm just glad you are able to fix the problems, which puzzles me, usually after a month they are irretrievable, so how can you fix this."

"Well luckily for you and Conner and the other founding members M'gann didn't know exactly what she was doing back when she started so it was crude so it will be easy to fix those, it's the newer memories that worried me so we placed an alarm/backup command in each of the teams minds to alert me and backup your memories before she altered them, and we waited until we were ready to act and remove her back to Mars where she could be contained with the help of the elders."

"Ok, that's a lot to take in but I guess we should get this over with."

Conner pulled two of the chairs over close to where J'onn was sitting away from the fire and placed them facing each other, he took one seat and Nightwing too the other.

"Dick take my hands, I know this may seem strange but please don't worry, it will all be ok, I'm going to do something that may shock you but it will help ease the memory repair, ok."

"Ok, you're kinda freakin' me out here Conner."

"Don't worry nothing to be worried about, just trust me."

"You ready J'onn?" Yes. "You ready Dick?" Yup.

All of the sudden Conner moved closer to Dick and closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Dicks and kissed him and in that moment J'onn acted releasing Dick's true memories from the past 5 years repairing the damage done.

Dick tensed and Conner could feel it but he didn't break the kiss, it was the only way to keep Dick calm from the emotional turmoil going on, due to the fact that his true memories of being with and linked to Conner were being restored.

Finally J'onn was done and pulled away and Dick collapsed into Conner's arms, completely exhausted from the turmoil going on.

"He will probably be asleep for some hours I have provided a blocking device for him once he awakens and some blankets and water and a few snacks. Wally and Artemis will be here in about 4 hours, which should be when the sun rises, I figure that's when he'll wake up."

"Thank's J'onn, and good luck back on Mars."

"Thank-you Conner, I'll keep you informed of how things go." And with that J'onn took off into the sky to depart for Mars. It would be sometime before the League saw him again.

Conner pulled dick into his arms and relaxed back into the soft grass by the fire. He pulled off the glove on Dicks left hand and put the ring back on the finger where it belongs.

4 hours later, Conner woke to hearing Wally and Artemis walking up the path off to the side and waiting for him to let them know its ok to come up.

Dick began to stir in Conner's arms, he looked up into Conner's face and smiled.

"Hey there handsome, how you feeling."

"Like I got run over by a freight train!" Conner laughed.

"You processing what happened, and know where we are?"

"Yeah by the looks of it were on top of Mt Justice, and we were a couple for 3 years, then somehow M'gann convinced us we weren't a couple and you and her were for a year and then you broke it off after she tried to mess with your mind again over an argument you two had and you never got back together."

"That's the jist of it. But what do you remember about our relationship?"

"Well like I said we were together for 3 years, we were intimate, and you told me after that that I was the only one for you and you could be with no other."

I could tell he had a sad look in his eyes.

"Dick I know what your thinking, and no I was never intimate with M'gann, yes we kissed but that was it, my subconscious wouldn't let me go any further because it new it wasn't right. So you are the only person I have every been with and will ever be with." I could see his eyes relax and him give a sigh of relief.

"But why did you kiss me before J'onn repaired the memories?"

"I had to, it was the only way to keep you linked or the memories would have been to much for you and you would have gone into shock and probably a coma, and we didn't want that, so kissing you and keeping you focused on that was the only way I knew to make sure you came out ok."

"Smart thinking there supey!" Dick reached up to stroke Conner's cheek and noticed the ring and his eyes went wide in realization.

"We're…We're…engaged…you proposed to me right here on this spot on our 3 year anniversary!"

"Yup, that's why I put your ring back on you, because I'm not letting you go. It was just 2 days after our engagement that M'gann changed everything and things started going downhill from there."

Dick crawled on top of me straddling me at the waist he leaned down and kissed me, my arms encircled his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss, my tongue gently slid across his lips requesting access and he gave it. Oh god how I've missed this sensation my lips on Dicks lips, our tongues battling each other tasting each others mouths, its like its all new again getting to know each other but also rekindling something that was taken from us.

After a few minutes we had to break to catch our breath.

"I would love to continue with this Dick really I would but I think there someone else who wants to say hi to you." He had no idea who was standing just a few feet behind him.

"Turn around."

Dick's eyes went wide seeing Wally standing right there in front of him.

"Wally!" Dick whispered.

"Yeah, Yeah, boy wonder, I'm alive and well all checked out medically, I'll explain it all lat…umph."

Wally didn't even have a chance to finish his sentence he was wrapped up in a big hug by Dick, I couldn't help but let the tears fall from my eyes, Artemis came up beside me crying as well, Wally's supposed death hit Dick just as hard as it hit Artemis probably harder since they've known each other longer than anybody on the team.

"But how, how is this even possible, you vanished, vaporized by the vortex?"

"I'll give you three guess Dick, but I'm guessing you'll only need one."

Dick narrowed his eyes, turned and looked at me, I knew what he was thinking, and nodded. "M'gann!"

"Bingo…Got it in one, he still has it."

"How."

"She used here telekinetic and telepathic ability to slow me down just enough to where I was thrown into a dimension vortex and thrown around until I landed on Mars and they fixed me all up and was picked up by Conner and Gar, and brought back home and I checked all out, I'm all here 100 percent of me including my speed."

Dick got up and helped Wally up, he then walked over to Artemis and gave her a big bear hug and placing a big wet kiss on her lips.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! You've got your man leave my girl alone." Wally pushed Dick over to me. I wrapped Dick up and a hug.

"I love you Dick, and I've missed holding you."

"I love you to Conner, and I've missed this as well."

"Hey we better get down into the Mountain the party is about ready to start. Batman figured it would be the best place to have it seeing its been rebuilt and improved and will continue to be the home base for the Young Justice Team."

We all headed down into the mountain to be greeted by everyone on the Justice League and the team of course with the exception of J'onn J'onzz as he is dealing with M'gann back on Mars.

The party went well into the day and evening with League members coming and going finally it was just Conner and Dick and Wally and Artemis on the couch late in the evening, everyone have tired out and gone home or to bed in their new quarters in the Mountain.

Each couple was sitting there in quiet silence cuddling with their loved one. Artemis was asleep in Wally's lap, and Dick was half asleep in laying on Conner's Chest.

"Hey Wally why don't you take Artemis to bed."

"We don't have a place here to stay Conner, we left the team remember."

"That's what you think, your room is down the hall second on the left."

"What about Artemis."

"I said your, I mean both of you, its setup for a couple, Dick's and my room the first door on the left."

"Cool man, see you in the morning." Wally picked Artemis up easily and carried her to their room.

"Hey handsome you ready for bed?"

"hmmm…" Dick just cuddled closer into Conner's chest.

Conner chuckled and picked Dick up easily, even though he was a bit taller than Conner now, he still only felt like he weighed 90 pounds. After he got to the room he laid Dick down on the comfortable bed and went back and locked the door. He walked back over to Dick removing his shirt, boots, socks and pants, only leaving his boxers. Dick was so tired he was having trouble trying to get out of his uniform. Conner moved to kneel in front of Dick and helped him out of his uniform. Conner had to laugh, after 2 years nothing changed Dick still didn't wear underwear while in uniform, he had said it made the uniform uncomfortable. Even though Dick was half asleep Conner still had to take in the site of his lover, one he hadn't seen ore realized he missed until his memories were fixed.

"God, how I've missed seeing you." He leaned in and placed a kiss on Dicks lips but he new Dick needed to sleep so he could wait to reignite their love for each other for when he's fully rested.

Conner pulled the cover's down and laid Dick down and snuggled up to him pulling him into his chest. He pulled the covers up over them both and reached over and turned the lights off.

"Good night my beautiful love bird."

Soon Conner was in a peaceful sleep along with Dick and the rest of the mountain. The first true peaceful sleep they've all had in many months.


	4. M'gann's Truth

M'gann had been out searching for almost 3 days and had heard nothing from Superboy or Beast Boy and she was getting worried, she was on her way back in as she had been summoned to the council chambers to discuss the mission.

As M'gann walked into the council chamber she new something was off she was directed to the center of the chamber where a chair awaited her, she saw her uncle sitting in the at his place on the council as the elder from his tribe.

"Why am I hear, what's going on?"

"You do not ask questions to the council M'gan M'orzz, we are the ones who will ask the questions of you."

"The mission you were sent here on was a ruse and diversion for something else."

M'gann could feel something wrong but she couldn't scan the Green Martians in the room they seem to be blocking her but they shouldn't be able to a White Martian was stronger and could easily penetrate the Green's defenses but this was different, and then she realized they had the blocking technology on.

"Why are you blocking me, Where is Superboy and Gar!?"

"I said we will ask the questions but I will answer those three, we are blocking you to protect us, Superboy and Gar have returned to earth with the human you know as Wally."

The shock on M'gann's face was seen by all before she could steel herself.

"That's impossible he died on earth from the vortex."

J'onn J'onzz spoke next, "You are incorrect, we thought he died but he was sucked into a dimensional vortex and bounced around and finally ended up here on Mars in this very Council Chamber not knowing who he was and his memories scrambled. The elders were able to restore him to his original self and he returned home to Earth with Superboy and Gar."

M'gann just sat there confused, how had she not seen this she thought he had died and that had driven Nightwing from the team and away from Conner. If Wally was back what else did they know.

This time the White Martian elder spoke. "M'gann we know everything, you have violated our highest laws, you have altered memories of your team members for 5 years just to have your way." And with that the elder pressed a button and a control collar materialized around her neck blanketing her abilities.

"NOOOOO! You can't do this to me! You have no right!"

"We have every right M'gann, you violated our highest laws, you know this, you will stand trial for your crimes and punishment will be decided. In deference to your uncle and for your help in defeating the reach from controlling this solar system the penalty of death has been waived since you are still young and naive, but all other penalties are on the table as they say."

"Produce the evidence!" The senior elder intones pounding a gavel on the table.

Before the whole chamber the evidence pours forth beginning with her entry into the Cave 5 years ago, then it jumps to the most recent members of the team which were minor but then it came to Conner, Dick and Gar. The Council was stunned to see how she manipulated Conner and Dick, but what really got them angry was how she manipulated Gar and what she did to his mother. Then it came to her betrayal by ensuring Wally supposedly died in the vortex. All of this played out over a 4 hour period. M'gann could do nothing but watch in horror as everything she did was laid bare for all to see. She sat there in shock thinking she had covered her tracks how did they do this how did they find out.

"How she snarled back at the council."

"That would be me M'gann." She looked over at her uncle who spoke.

"I noticed some inconsistences with the team. Superboy and Nightwing dated for 3 years, and were engaged to be married. They had mated, and you knew that once a Kryptonian mates with that one person they are destined to be with they can be with no other, so when I saw 2 days later that they were no longer together but were still acting as good friends I new something was up, and I scanned them and noticed changes in their memories and locked away memories, so I scanned further back into the long term memories and saw your finger prints all over them, luckily you were untrained in the early days so I could fix those memories. It was the more recent ones that caused me concern, so unbeknownst to the team or you and with the help of the Elders, I was able to place an alarm command in each of the teams minds hidden well enough that you would not notice, that would detect your presence whenever you entered their mind to erase or change it to what you wanted. That command would then backup all existing memories dealing with you or the team and all memories in their short-term memory to be safe. This command was placed over a year ago and all those memories were backed up into a memory core for each individual you invaded."

M'gann was dumbfounded she had no idea that anybody new about the engagement but her she though she was quick enough but she wasn't and now it was all for naught.

"Do you see know what you did was wrong M'gann?" the senior elder asked.

"No I don't I was only doing what I thought was right, Superboy was supposed to be mine, that's what I learned from the TV shows I watched from earth, the girl always did what was needed to make the boy her's."

"M'gann those were TV shows, not reality, I've told you this time and again, its not real what you watch, it's fake its called acting for entertainment. I took you to earth to learn from others your age but you only manipulated them to your own ends, and when I discovered that I could not stand by and let you destroy the team and a love that bound two together who belong together meaning Superboy and Nightwing, you had no right in breaking them up and putting them through this. They belong together, it is their destiny to be together for all time even unto death, you should have felt this immediately after their first coupling, and I'm sure you did, but you were so blinded by your own wishes you ignored it and violated our highest laws."

"IT'S NOT RIGHT, HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE MINE! NOT HIS! YOU KNOW I'VE DREAMT OF MEETING SOMEONE LIKE HIM AND BEING WITH HIM! HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE WITH ME!

"No M'gann he belongs with Nightwing, that is plain and clear as day to all of us in this chamber especially to those of us who share your heritage as White Martians. You have dishonored us and threatened a long fought peace that is still new, but thanks to the help of the League we have been able to remedy that situation. Your uncle took you to earth thinking it would be good to have a young Martian on the covert team and at the time we all agreed even though we were still discussing peace and in conflict so we sent you. We new you were a White Martian but decided to keep that a secret hoping that it wouldn't be a problem but alas it has."

M'gann sat there staring at the elder White Martian not believing what she was hearing her own race was siding with the Green Martians.

"M'gann, do you not hear what you have said, truly, are you not hearing what the council is saying, you are breaking my heart, you are dishonoring you family."

M'gann just sat there looking at her mother with angry eyes. "I only did what I thought was right and best, why can't you all see that?"

"But you only did it for you M'gann, and for your own gain, not for the betterment of your team and earth."

"M'gann do you have any solid evidence for your defense besides I only did what I thought was right and you believe Superboy is supposed to be with you?"

She just sat there refusing to speak looking angry and betrayed by those she thought were on her side but she was wrong.

"The council and elders will adjourn to determine your fate, for the time being you will be detained with the stasis chamber, until such a time arrives that we have come to a judgement, the elder presses a button and a white light encompasses M'gann and lifts here into the air in stasis, putting her into a deep sleep, and with her powers blocked because of the councils control collar she fell deep into the stasis trance to await her fate.

Unbeknownst to M'gann the whole trial was being transmitted back to the Watch Tower for the Justice League to see, none of the team were there as they were taking a well deserved time for themselves, Conner and Dick were rekindling their love for each other, and Artemis and Wally were doing the same. Gar was going through Counseling as were other team members who needed it. Superman had taken a keen interest in Gar now that he was in essence his youngest son, and he vowed to be a better father to Conner as well once they were able to sit down and talk.

When the transmission ended the Justice League members looked at each other and all were shaking their heads. They all felt sorry for J'onn because he felt responsible for brining M'gann to them but he didn't know, nobody could have known, they were all just glad this were able to be fixed and they would have to talk with J'onn when he returned letting him know that none of them including the team held him at all responsible for M'gann's actions.

J'onn had sent a separate transmission along after the court had ended that there would probably be a decision by 1200 EST tomorrow, and he probably new the decision but didn't want to say anything until they announced their decision. Also he would be brining a true Green Martian back with him to be evaluated to join the team, the council still wishes to have a young Martian on the team but only if they approve and will understand if the decline.

With that the League adjourned for the night and Red Tornado began his night watch, and the rest of the team dispersed to their homes and beds.


	5. Rekindling the Flames & Promotion

**1. Not sure how this one reads, this one was kind of a slow chapter coming, I'm usually pretty fast at writing them down.**

Conner gradually woke from the best sleep he's had in possibly 2 years. The sun was rising and streaming into his room via the new sun tubes directing their life giving rays to give him strength. He looked over to his left to see Dick still sound asleep, his chest rising softly with each breath. The bed sheets had been kicked down to just below his navel hiding what lay beneath. Conner had an idea and a smirk formed on his lips.

He gradually levitated up off the bed taking the bed sheets with him revealing a naked Dick laying peacefully below, Conner threw the sheets onto the floor and rotated himself so he was floating directly above Dick looking down on him just staring at his sleeping beauty back where he belongs. He gradually began to lower him self down to where is was within less than an inch of touching Dick and gently began placing soft kisses startin at his forehead working is way down the left side of his face to his cheek and to his lips, he then found his way down to the crease of the neck and sucked on the soft flesh there inviting the blood to the top creating a love mark.

Dick stirred but didn't wake up. Conner laughed inwardly. He continued his kisses onto his chest, enjoying to the feel of his soft skin on his lips, he reached one of his soft pink nipples and began to tease it with his tongue running circles around it, and sucking on it, all the while rubbing the other nipple with his thumb.

"Holy Shit!" Dick gasped, waking up in a start.

Conner looked up at Dick and grinned, "Good morning sunshine." And went right back to his kisses and teasing of Dick's nipples.

"Damn! What…..a…..way…..ungh!...to be…..woken….up!"

Conner looked back up…"you like that huh?"

"Definitely feeling the ASTER! Seriously lacking in the DIS!"

"BWAH! you and your take on words, is hilarious some times, but I think its time we renew our love affair with each other don't you."

With that Dick reached up and pulled Conner down on top of him into a deep sensual and passionate kiss. Their hands roamed over each other's body as if familiarizing themselves with something that was absent to long. Dick hands roamed up and down Conner's back feeling the soft skin and muscle's that lay beneath, he reached down and pushed Conner's boxers off and down his legs as far as he could using his feet to push them the rest of the way down.

"Conner, don't make me wait, we've been apart for far to long."

Conner looked up into Dick's bright blue eyes and let loose a low growl at his statement. He reached down and spread Dick's legs positioning himself in-between and his cock at Dick's entrance.

"You know without any preparation and being apart for so long this might hurt."

"I don't care dam it! We've been apart far to long and I can't wait any longer." And with this Dick bucked his hips against forcing the tip of Conner's cock to slip past the muscles of Dicks entrance it his tight warm embrace, something Conner wasn't ready for but adjusted quickly moved fully into Dick he could go no further. He waited to let Dick adjust to being penetrated so quickly.

"You ok Dick?"

"Yeah, not much pain surprisingly, maybe my body is remembering this."

Dick bucked his hips again after a few seconds…"Conner, please….move!"

"With pleasure."

Conner started slowly at first, pulling almost all the way out and then gradually moving back in, and increasing his pace every few thrusts, soon though they had a rhythm going and then….

"AHHHH…OHHHH…Conner…again…right…there!"

The little bundle of nerves had revealed it self, and Conner hit it again, and again, turning Dick into ecstasy filled whimpering and moaning mess. Conner picked up his pace, hitting that bundle of nerves almost ever time and not long after that Dick went over the edge his abdomen tightening and his seed exploding all over his stomach and chest and as that happened his muscles clenched tightly around Conner's cock incased in his warm flesh causing Conner to jerk and spasm and release is seed deep in Dick.

Both boys were shaking from their release, not want to separate yet, Conner laid down on top of Dick and rolled over so Dick was on top and he wasn't crushing him, they stayed like that for what seemed like hours just holding each other and basking in the afterglow of their love making. Granted it didn't last long but after being apart for so long neither expected it to and both realized that they would have plenty of time to explore and rediscover each other later, this was a much need connection that they needed after so long apart.

"So how was that after 2 years apart?"

"Amazing! Dick, simply Amazing, and wonderful."

"That's what I felt to…unbelievable."

"So did you sleep ok last night."

"I thin that was probably the best night of sleep I've had in almost 2 years, and yeah the way you woke me up was fantastic, I could go for that again."

"I know what you mean about sleep I don't think I moved an inch last night, and I had to find an interesting way to bring you around and that was the first thing that popped into my head."

"You and your ideas!" Dick smacked Conner on the shoulder lightly, and then leaned down into a gently kiss.

"hmmmmm…." Conner smiled into the kiss. A grumble comes from Conner's stomach.

"Well I guess that settles that, I think we should take a shower and get some food."

Dick crawled off of Conner and slowly walked towards the shower and looked back over his shoulder…"If you're good I'll let you wash my back."

Conner was up and in the shower before Dick had a chance to blink, and he just laughed.

One hour later both boys freshly "showered" and dressed made their way down to the kitchen to find so food to find Artemis and Wally busy making breakfast for everyone.

Artemis looked up as the two came out of the hallway from the living quarters her cheeks a bright red and averting her eyes from looking at the two boys, and Wally wouldn't even look at them, and they could see his cheeks red as well, everyone else was averting their eyes as well.

"Ok what's going on?"

Kaldur'Ahn spoke first…"ummm….I think they may have ordered the incorrect doors for the living quarters because they were are not sound proof and as most of us walked by your room this morning and we kind of heard what was going on."

Dick's face turned a beat red and he buried his face into Conner's chest, and Conner wrapped his arms around him, just looking at everybody a bit embarrassed not sure what to say, all he came up with was "sorry."

"Not to worry my friend, at least we know that the doors need replaced and this will be a story to laugh about later in life that's for sure." He walked over and slapped both his friends on the back and smiled at them.

"Hey how were we supposed to know." Dick said quietly.

"Don't worry Nightwing, when I came out last night to get some water I heard Wally and Artemis last night having some fun as I walked past their door." La'gaan said.

With that all in the room looked towards the couple in the kitchen, they had stopped what they were doing frozen in place, probably the stillest Wally has been in his life besides when he's asleep. Both their faces were beat red like Dick's was earlier.

Dick bursts out laughing and everyone turns to look at him like he's got a second head growing out of him.

"Oh come on everybody, you've got to admit this is all pretty funny, if you can't at least laugh at your own embarrassment then something's wrong."

Conner had to chuckle at that himself, if Dick could laugh so could he, and soon the whole room was filled with laughter at the whole thing.

"I'm just glad that nobody walked past the room that Jamie and I were in last night." Bart said. The words slipping out before he could stop himself, and Bart's hand went to his mouth.

Everybody stopped laughing and turned to look at him and Jamie, and again beat red faces as their secret was revealed.

"Woohoo! Way to go Bart!" Wally yelled. Artemis punched him in the shoulder.

"Umm, yeah I guess its outta the bag now…umm Jamie and I have been seeing each other for a few months now."

Recognized L-01 – Superman

Recognized L-02 – Batman

Recognized L-04 – Flash

Recognized L-05 – Green Lantern

Recognized L-06 - Aquaman

Recognized L-08 – Green Arrow

Recognized L-13 – Black Canary

Recognized B-06 – Red Arrow

Recognized B-25 – Arsenal

Everyone turned to the zeta-tubes at the notification of the arrivals of the League members and the surprised to see both Roy Harpers here.

"What's up Batman?" Nightwing asked, curious as to why so many League members were here.

"Well first we wanted to let you know that M'gann's trial ended yesterday and punishment will be handed down sometime today and will be broadcast to the Watch Tower for us to see, if you wish to be there for it you are more than welcome, but this is not the main reason we have come."

"We have come to announce, I guess you can call it a promotion of sorts." Superman spoke.

"Promotions, what kind of Promotions?" Nightwing asked.

"I need Nightwing, Superboy, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Artemis, Red Arrow and Arsenal to step forward." Batman intoned.

All 7 stepped forward unsure of what was going on.

"Every once and a while something happens that makes us look within ourselves and examine who we are and what we've done. 5 years ago, 3 "sidekicks" specifically Nightwing (who was Robin at the time), Aqualad and Kid Flash went off on their own and investigated a fire at a company called CADMUS, and as we all know rescued Superboy from their clutches. When it was over and the League appeared to see what happened and all 4 were standing there, they refused to stand down, they stood their ground to include Superboy and formed the core of this team which has now grown to 20 plus members, and yes we believe that if Artemis, Red Arrow and Arsenal had been there I'd imagine they would have stood with them, that is why they are here today as well. Superman I believe you have something to say."

Superman spoke next.

"Conner I know that day when we first met is still a sour spot in our relationship I know you and I have talked about this and we are well on our way to have mended fences, we still have some ways to go, but I wanted to say in front of everyone here, that I was wrong for what I did that day, I shouldn't have blamed Conner for anything that happened it wasn't his fault, he was a pawn in a cruel game that was meant to hurt me, but he did fill part of his mission, he is a true successor to me, but what CADMUS failed to do was to create a weapon who only new hate, you have found love and friendship, and for that I am thankful and very proud of who you've become."

Batman resumed his speech.

"Nightwing, Superboy, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Artemis, Red Arrow, and Arsenal. You 7 have shown extreme courage and bravery and above that outstanding leadership during our absence and battle with the Reach and Light while the founding members of the League were away on Rimbur, All of us mentors couldn't be prouder of how you all handled yourselves during that time. So with that said the League voted last night to fully induct you 7 into the Justice League as full fledged members."

Red Arrow was the first to speak

"5 years, after that fiasco at the hall of justice and I walked out it took 5 years for this, of all the…."

"Red Arrow, yes we are sorry and we fully admit now that we were wrong back then but in our defense you were programed to infiltrate the League and reprogram us which you did succeed for a time. But that is behind us and we want you and your skills along with Arsenal to be apart of the League, with all the rights and privileges that it bestows.

"I'm gonna have to think about this, as I'm sure Arsenal will have to as well, we are after all the same person."

"He's right, I need time to digest this, can we have some time to discuss this amongst ourselves."

The other 5 nodded in agreement, they were all to stunned to say anything.

"Of course, we didn't except an answer right away, but you all are still invited to witness the transmission from Mars, we will notify you when it is inbound."

And with that the League members departed, with hopes that the 7 team members would accept their offer.

"Well I guess we 7 need to have a discussion, how about we all meet at the top of the mountain in 3 hours, that way everyone has some time to process what has happened."

With that everyone started to disperse to their respective rooms. Gar was standing here looking at Superboy with a sad face.

"What's wrong Gar?"

"You'll be leaving when you join the League, and who will be here to look after me and train me." He had tears in his eyes.

"Hey now, shhh, everything will be ok, even if I accept the League's offer I don't have a place to live, as Nightwings apartment in Bludhaven really isn't big enough for the two of us, so I'll be staying here for a while, and when I do move out, I will still be here everday to train you and ensure you are doing ok along with the other members. I'm not gonna leave you hanging, if I accept their offer, I doubt Nightwing would either."

"He's right Gar, nobody's going to abandon you, especially not after what happened this past week you can count on that, now wipe away those tears and head off with Robin here, he's going to start your training today, granted its not for your powers but he has some things that I taught him to use when I trained with Superboy here so it will be helpful."

"Ok, I just got scared there for a minute."

"No problem kiddo, no go have some fun."

"Come on Gar, lets go see what your capable of."

Robin and Gar headed off to the training room to see what he could do now.

Conner looked at Dick, "I guess we should talk, huh."

"Yeah, big decisions to make."

With that they headed off to their room to discuss what just happened.


	6. The Talk, and New Love

The 7 members had gathered at the specified time at the top of the mountain and had been discussing the proposal given to them by the League.

Aqualad had been the first to say that he would be accepting the proposal to official join the League.

Both Roys (Red Arrow and Arsenal) were going to accept as well, but they both know that there will be some issues they have to deal with first. Arsenal wanted to convince the runaways who were altered by the Reach to join the team because they would be better off than by themselves, he thinks with Red Arrow and himself they will be able to convince the teens its the best way to go.

Wally and Artemis were having a more difficult time deciding, do they accept or not. Before the final battle and all the cloak and dagger with the light they had left this life behind, and neither we're keen to jump head long back into it again, they wanted to finish college and start a life together. In the end the both decided to accept the offer but on the condition that they be considered inactive members unless absolutely needed.

Conner and Dick wanted to join the League but they both have come to see themselves as somewhat as guardians for the younger members of their team and with Black Canary now in charge of the League her time would be spent busy on League business so training the team would have to fall to someone else. The were probably going to accept the offer but request that they be appointed as overall mentors to the Mt. Justice team to oversee their training and take over mission assignments to allow Batman more free time to Gotham and other duties, having someone in-charge full time at Mt. Justice but also available to the League would be a plus.

As the team returns to the confines of the mountain and enters the main briefing room, the holographic communications comes alive and Batman appears.

"Nightwing, Superboy, Wally, since you 3 were the most affected by what M'gann did I wanted to let you know that a judgment has been reached and they will be commencing with the final part of the trial in about 30 minutes, if you 3 wanted to attend please make your way to the Watch Tower, if the others wish to accompany you they are welcome."

"Thank-you Batman, is it ok if Gar comes as well, he asked me earlier if he could be there as he has something he wants to say to M'gann."

"That's fine, please be here early enough to be seated at the table." And with that the screen went off.

"Anybody else coming besides us 4?"

"You know I'm going to be there, I'm not letting Wally out of my site!"

"I will accompany you because as the first leader of this team, I should have noticed something especially when you two weren't together anymore after you were engaged, it still upsets me that she was able to alter our memories so easy, and I have to ask her why?"

"Kaldur its not your fault but I can understand your situation as the leader of this team over the past year, and I didn't see it either."

"I understand Kaldur, I have the same questions, I'm not sure we will get any real answers but I still have to ask them."

Red Arrow and Arsenal decided to stay back and talk, deciding that this was not a matter they needed to be involved in as their minds weren't altered. They wanted to put together a plan for the runaways to figure out how to bring them into the fold.

"Ok I'll meet you all at the Zeta-tubes in 10 minutes, I'll go grab Gar."

Conner walked off to the residence hall towards Gar's room. He knocked quietly not wanting to scare the boy.

"Come in."

"Hey Gar, you doing ok?"

"Yeah just trying to wrap my mind around everything that's happened this last week, its kinda hard not to think about it when you're alone."

"I know how you feel kid but were here to help you get passed it, we all will. Where's Robin, I thought he'd be here with you after training?"

"He's taking a shower, he's a good trainer, I've already learned a few things."

"Good, that's why I asked him to help, but that's not why I came, the judgment came down, are you ready to go."

"Yeah, lets get this over with….ummm Can Robin come with, since he close to my age I kinda feel more comfortable with him around."

"Sure Kid, why don't you run off and let him know, we'll be waiting at the tubes for you both."

"Ok, cool, see you in a few." And with that Gar dashed out of his room heading for Robin's room.

He knew Conner would be there for support as well, but with Robin near his age he felt more comfortable. He was so excited about this that he didn't even bother knocking on his door and ran right into his room not realizing that Robin had just finished his shower and was on clad in a towel around his waist. Gar barreled into the room running right into Robin, causing him to fall to the floor on his back and the towel dropping from around his waist and Gar falling on top of him.

"hmmpf! …Gar what the hell!"

"ops…sorry Robin, I was just excited because they said you could be with me when I confront M'gann here soon, we need to head to the tubes."

"Cool."

It was then that Gar noticed that Robin was completely naked beneath him and his cheeks turned a beat red, realizing that he was on top of a naked Robin, he went to move and his knee rubbed against Robin's groin causing the other teen to blush and moan in pleasure and reach up and grab his should to keep him from moving.

"Ahhhh….Gar!"

"What….what did I do?" Gar then realized that the blood and heat from his face was rushing to another part of his body completely out of his control.

Robin opened his eyes and stared up into Gar's green eyes, and he lost all pretense and moved his hand to Gar' neck and pulled him down into a deep and passionate kiss. Gar was shocked but didn't pull away, he always thought that Robin was handsome but never imagined being with him, it had never crossed his mind. But now in this kiss with Robin it just felt right and he deepened the kiss.

They finally broke need air, just staring at each other.

Gar was the first to speak. "Robin what….?" He didn't know what elese to say.

Robin blushed. "Gar I've wanted to do that for a while now, pretty much since the first day you joined the team, I've had a serious crush on you even when you were Beast Boy I thought you were hot, but now it just felt right."

All of the sudden Gar hears Conner speaking. "Gar I know you can hear me with you super hearing, we need to get going, are you and Robin on your way?'

Gar jumped a bit thinking he was standing at the door, but realized he was at the tubes. "Yeah we'll be there in 5."

"We need to get going." Gar stood up and helped Robin up but before turning to walk out he pulled Robin into another kiss, reciprocating Robin's feelings for him.

"I'll wait outside the door while you get dressed, and by the way I like what I see, hopefully I get a taste in the future." and gave Robin a wink and a smile, and closed the door behind him.

Robin stood there in shock wondering what he meant about what he saw the he felt a cool breeze from the air conditioning on his skin and looked down and his eyes went wide realizing he was naked and that was what Gar was talking about.

Being Robin he quickly got his senses together got dressed and met Gar in the hallway, Gar was just smiling at him when he came out.

"You know Gar, its not fair that you got to peak, and I haven't even seen you without a shirt."

"What, you jealous Robin?" Gar smiled.

"No just stating a fact that all's fair if we are a couple now."

"Really, you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Uh…yeah, I think that kiss and moment we had in my room would have sealed that deal."

"I was hoping but didn't want to hope to much…so we are a couple now, do we keep it a secret or what."

"I don't think we should, everyone is very ok with Conner and Dick so they shouldn't have a problem with us, as long as they know we won't go to far until we're older, even though you did get a look at me naked but we can keep that our secret."

Gar just blushed at remembering the site of a naked Robin in front of him which he really liked.

So the boys walked towards the zeta-tubes hand-in-hand smiling

Dick was the first to turn around and see them approaching and smiled.

"Conner, look" he nodded his head toward Robin and Gar. "Told you so, looks like I won our bet."

Conner just shook his head realizing he had been so far off the radar he didn't see that one coming. Wally, Artemis and Aqualand were just smiling.

"What, you 3 figured it out to?"

"It's hard not to Conner, the way Robin always looked at Gar, even under that mask we could tell he was infatuated with Gar and it looks like something happened just now to let their feelings be known to each other, as long as they take it slow I don't see an issue with it." Kaldur'Ahn said.

"We'll just have to make sure Batman knows we will keep an eye on them, so he doesn't bust a blood vessel." Nightwing said.

Everyone had a laugh at that.

"What's everyone laughing at?" Gar said.

"Oh, nothing. So I see you finally made your move Robin." Wally said.

"Huh…you mean you all knew?" Robin asked his cheeks turning red.

"Yeah all except Conner over here. You were kinda obvious with your stares and always following Gar." Nigthwing said, giving his fiancé a kiss on the cheek.

"Huh?" Robin didn't know what else to say.

"Just as long as you guys take it slow, we don't have a problem with it, getting to serious to fast can cause problems, and we want to ensure Batman doesn't bust a blood vessel like he almost did when he found out about Conner and I at your age. But that's a story for another time, we need to get going."

With that they all entered the zeta-tubes heading for the Watch Tower to witness the transmission from Mars and their final confrontation with M'gann.


	7. Justice & New Beginnings

The team had arrived early enough for Nightwing and Conner to pull Batman and Superman aside to inform them about Gar and Robin, both of the assured them that they would keep a close watch on the two love birds to ensure it didn't get to serious to fast. Batman wasn't to sure but he did realize that Tim was wiser than his age let on and decided to trust him in this, and Gar would need a shoulder to cry on for some time after today, and being that they were only a year apart maybe it's a good thing.

The team was all settled around the table awaiting the transmission. At the head of the table sat Nightwing, Superboy, Kid Flash and Gar, they would be center stage. Kaldur'Ahn set to to Nightwing's right, and Robin sat beside Gar holding his hand giving him strength, the rest of the League filled out the rest of the chairs.

Artemis was at the Tower but she wasn't in the room, she couldn't watch the transmission as she had considered M'gann a friend, she had held her and comforted her when they though Wally was dead, she couldn't face M'gann after what she had learned she did, but she was close for Wally's sake.

As if on queue the transmission came in from mars and filled the main screen of the League conference room. As the representative to earth J'onn J'ozz was the first to speak.

"League members, and team members, you all know why we are here, and I'm sure most of us wish it were not so but as laws were broken Justice must be carried out. I know that some of you wish to address M'gann and the council has agreed to this, be advised that she is allowed to respond per our laws just like in your court systems."

Everyone shook their heads.

"I will no turn the proceedings over to the high elders."

"Thank-you J'onn, we are here to render final judgement on M'gann M'orzz for the crimes of memory erasure, memory altering, attempted murder, and murder and forcibly removing information from the mind others and trying to destroy something as pure as love. Be advised that the punishment of death was commuted because of the accused's recent help against the Reach, and by request of the League."

"Release the stasis field."

With that the white light containing M'gann dulled and vanished and M'gann lowered back to the ground wide awake.

"How long have I been in stasis." M'gann hissed.

"One earth day. We have reached our decision M'gann, but before we do there are those who wish to address you directly." He motioned for her to turn around and when she did she saw Conner, Dick, Gar, Wally, and Kaldur'Ahn sitting there in the Watch Tower. She new they told her about Wally but she didn't believe it until now, he did survive. She was surprised but held her emotions in check not wanting to reveal anything.

The team had decided to start with Kaldur'Ahn first.

Kaldur stood, M'gann was surprised to see him stand.

"M'gann when you were brought to this team by your uncle 5 years ago we accepted you with open arms and trusted you to have our backs, we were a family, yes some things happened over the last year that you were not told about but it was necessary. I cannot for the life of me fathom why you would have done such a heinous act against us which you called family. You are no longer one of us, you lost that right the moment you decided to alter our memories and go against our rules." With that Kaldur pulled out a small globe that he had made representing each of his friends over the last 5 years, this one he represented was M'gann, and with a swift ball of his fist he crushed the globe. "You are now no longer a sister of Atlantis which I granted you 4 years ago, I hereby revoke that status."

Kaldur'Ahn sat back down not waiting for M'gann to say anything, and se didn't she just stood there shocked at what happened, she had been told that no one had ever been removed from a member (sister/brother) of Atlantis in its known history, now she would hold the single destination.

Nighwing stood next.

"M'gann I know you never really cared for me, you were smitten with Conner when you first arrived, I could see that, and I never said anything, just so you know Conner came to me our first time, I didn't go to him, he realized it first before me, I know you believe it was me first but he wanted me to tell you that it was him and that is the truth, you uncle knows this to be true and so do you since you altered our memories. I considered a big sister, even tough we had a rough start, but I thought we had smoothed things out, you seemed to be ok with Conner and I. I don't know why you did what you did, I probably never will, but you just didn't harm those of us here you harmed the whole team you undermined what we were doing, yes the information you retrieved was helpful, but had I know how you had retrieved it I would have relieved you right then and there and informed the League, what you did and us using that information made us no better than our enemies, and that is something I will have to live with, but you will have to live with the knowledge that your mis-deeds did not go unnoticed, everything has been repaired Conner and I are back together." Dick held up his hand to show the engagement ring. "We will be getting married and starting our life together, and you will end up being a footnote in our lives." Dick sat back down looking at Conner, he leaned over and gave Conner a quick kiss on the lips to give him support.

Conner stood still holding Dick's hand, looking very stoic and stern at the screen.

"M'gann, what you did to all of us especially those of us here at the head of this table is inexcusable. In essence you mind raped us for your own demented purpose. You violated our trust in you, you tried to destroy something as precious as pure love, but I wanted to ask you something. Do you know why we were never intimate with each other besides small kisses here and there?

She shook her head no, not wanting to speak. The White Martian behind her spoke, "She speaks the truth, she does not know why it has always bugged her."

"Its because Nightwing and I had already been together, and once that happened he was the only one I would ever be with for the rest of my life. He is my mate, life mate, soul mate, which ever you prefer to call him. Once that first mating happened I could not be with any other, even though you changed my memories my sub-conscious would not allow me to be with you because it knew it was wrong, it is a self defense mechanism built into Kryptonian DNA to prevent such a betrayal. As Nightwing and Kaldur'Ahn said we accepted you as family but you betrayed that family with your selfish acts, I am glad to know that you will not die, I do not wish that on any living being, but I am also glad to know that you can no longer threaten us or anyone else." Conner took his seat leaning over kissing Dick one more time for M'gann to see she had truly failed.

Wally stood next.

"M'gann, I don't know what to say. Artemis told me you held her and comforted her when she thought I was dead because of the Vortex, you put her through that pain that is why she is not here to see you she has removed everything from her life that related to you because of what you did to me, you violated a sacred trust of a friend you comforted her knowing you were the one responsible, that is still something I cannot comprehend. But worst of all you did this to drive Nightwing away from the team to keep him away from Conner, you tried to destroy something as pure as love and that is unforgivable, you are nothing to me, you don't exist in mine or Artemis's world anymore." Wally sat done shaking, Conner put is hand on Wally's should giving it a squeeze and unseen support that he needed.

Garfield stood next.

"M'gann as you can see I'm no longer green nor do I have your DNA/Blood, I now have Conner's and have his powers. I couldn't in good conscious be related to you knowing what I know now. You lied to me in the most heinous of ways, you made me believe it was Queen Bee who killed my mother, I only have one question and I would like and Answer….Why, Why did you do this to me? Gar stood there stoic and strong still holding Robin's hand which was giving him strength looking straight into M'gann's eyes.

M'gann flinched at his stare she'd never seen him so cold looking before it scared her.

"Gar, I wanted to protect you, your mother wanted to keep you with her in the preserve, and I know you looked up to us and as a young child you dreamt of being a superhero so I gave you that dream, and the only way to complete that was to ensure there was no obstacles in your way. I did it out of love."

"That is not love!" Gar spit back at her, you killed my mother, you took the only family I knew away from me and you made me believe it was someone else and altered my memories to like you. Those dreams you saw when I was a child were that dreams, all kids my age have them, I would have been happy with my mother but you took that from me! For you own needs, it wasn't your right!"

Gar took a breath and pulled Robin's hand for him to stand.

"I do have one thing that I have to thank you for though which may seem strange. Doing what you did, you brought me to this team who has taken me in and made one of them but I also found something in this team that has made me whole. You were responsible for bringing me to this team but the how and why were wrong."

Gar turned and looked at Robin. "You see M'gann, by your own admission of what you did by altering memories the one thing you didn't see was Robin here, yes I am only 13 and he is 14, I have found something with him that you could never give me and he has healed a part of my heart that you hurt, I have found love!" Gar reached up and pulled Robin down into a kiss right there in front of everyone, it wasn't a long kiss but it was long enough for M'gann to get what he was saying.

Robin's cheeks blushed and both boys sat back down.

All was quiet in the Watch Tower and in the Council Chambers on mars everyone digesting the heavy words said by each of the team members.

"M'gann do you have anything to say to your former team members?" J'onn asks.

She shook her head no, what could she say, she had no defense, everything she had done was laid bare yesterday and all her work was undone.

Batman rose along with Superman and the rest of the founding members of the Justice League. Batman spoke.

"Watch Tower begin purge of all access and privileges and records for M'gann M'orzz also called Miss Martian from League Computers and Mt Justice, revoke all access to secure areas and zeta-tubes and any league or team locations."

"Processing…..Processing…..Processing….

For full purge League founding member authorization is required please state name and designation along with approval

Each member of the league spoke in a clear voice:

Superman L01- Approve

Batman L02 – Approve

Wonder Woman L03 – Approve

Flash L04 – Approve

Green Lantern L05 – Approve

Aquaman L06 – Approve

Martian Manhunter L07 – Approve

Full purge commencing; process will take approximately 4 hours to complete.

"Elders we have one final piece of business we would like to attend to before you render judgment and wish M'gann to witness as if she hadn't of done what she did she would have been included in this ceremony. Wally could you please go out into the hall and bring Artemis, Red Arrow and Arsenal in, I know Artemis didn't want to be in here but this is something she can hold her head up high for."

Wally nodded, and a few minutes later the other 3 were standing there.

"M'gann you see Aqualad, Nighwing, Kid Flash, Superboy, Artemis, Red Arrow and Arsenal standing before us here, you could have been standing her with them if you had not done what you did and you would have made you race proud but you took another path and you stand there while these 7 stand her in a place of honor."

Batman turns to look at the team.

"The founding members have reviewed your proposal and accept your terms."

"Watch Tower as of this date, Aqualad, Nightwing, Kid Flash, Superboy, Artemis, Red Arrow and Arsenal are herby granted full League membership with all the rights and privileges that come with it. Access systems and Change their designations to League designations."

"Processing…..Processing….Processing….do all founding League members concur?"

"Yes!" the all said in unison.

"Action Complete, Aqualad, Nightwing, Kid Flash, Superboy, Artemis, Red Arrow and Arsenal now have full access to all League locations, ships, technology and computers. Please state new assignments for each:

"Aqualad – Fulltime mentor to Mt. Justice team and trainer."

"Nightwing – Fulltime mentor to Mt. Justice team and trainer."

"Kid Flash – Inactive attending school, only to be called incase of absolute emergency through Nightwing or Superboy."

"Superboy – Fulltime mentor to Mt. Justice team and trainer and legal guardian of Garfield Logan now know as Superkid."

"Artemis – Inactive attending school, only to be called incase of absolute emergency through Nightwing or Superboy."

"Red Arrow – Active, to attend League Battle Training under Superman."

"Arsenal – Active, to attend League Battle Training under Superman."

"Elder's we are finished on our end, you may commence with you judgment."

"Thank-you Batman and congratulations to the newest members of the League."

They all nodded in respect. The high elder stood and read from the screen in front of him.

"M'gann M'orzz you have been found in violation of our highest laws:

Memory Erasure

Memory Alteration

Forcibly removing information from a prisoner

Attempted Murder of Kid Flash

Murder of Garfield Logan's Mother

The most heinous of all trying to destroy something so precious as Love

The last charge carries the most weight because not even White Martians in all our years of war with the Green Martians tried to do something like that, it was incomprehensible to even think of doing something like that."

The elder let the charges and seriousness of his words on the last charge hang in the air.

"Do all members of the council agree on the charges and guilt?" All members spoke in unison…"Aye."

"Then by unanimous vote let the verdict be carried out. Guard remove the restraining collar. Be warned M'gann if you try to leave the circle you are in it will not bode well for you do you understand?"

She did not speak but shook her head yes. The guard stepped up and removed the collar, her senses came back to her but she could not affect anybody in the room nor those on the Watch Tower, they were all still protected.

The elder pressed a button and a red light encompassed M'gann and she screamed in pain. No sooner had it started it was over. M'gann was no longer her familiar self of a Green Martian she was now in her true form of a White Martian, she looked at her hands and up to the council.

"What have you done to me, why do I have a collar back on me!" she spat.

"M'gann there is no collar, that red light that encompassed you returned you to your true form and stripped you of all your powers, you can no longer shape shift, cloak, you no longer have telekinetic abilities and most importantly, you telepathy has been stripped from you. You are now just a normal White Martian with no special abilities. The other part of your punishment is you are restricted to Mars for the rest of your life, you are not allowed to leave this planet for any reason whatsoever, you will have no contact with other races especially humans, and if you try to leave Mars for any reason you risk the penalty of Death being reinstated. Do you understand."

She shook her head yes, tears streaming down her face.

"Guard attach the bracelet." A guard approached and attached a bracelet to her left wrist.

"This bracelet is a monitor it will monitor and track you 24 hours a day 7 days a week 687 days a year. It cannot be removed, it cannot be reprogramed, any tampering will cause severe pain to you and alert the authorities do you understand?"

She shook her head yes but said nothing.

"Very well you may go, your parents are waiting for you outside."

With that M'gann was escorted outside the council chambers. _That was the last time with the exception of J'onn that the team or League saw M'gann, she remained on Mars for the remainder of her life. When J'onn returned to the Tower he said that M'gann had gone into seclusion in the southern polar region away from family and friends, J'onn would visit her from time to time but very rarely spoke of his niece. He always carried a heavy burden for bringing her to the team even though they always told him it was not his fault and he could not have foreseen what she would do._

"This concludes these proceedings and a dark era between our two worlds. Please accept the apologies of all Martians for these heinous acts committed against your team. We do have one request though, we would like to send a replacement for M'gann but this will be a true Green Martian and he is only 9 years old, so the only abilities he has is shape shifting, and telekinesis, his telepathy will not develop for another few years, we hope that him being among you from such a young age he will learn well. Just so you know the you male Martian we would be sending with be J'onn J'onzz's son.

Everyone turned to Aqualad, Nightwing and Conner since they were now the 3 Mentors of the team and until they could decide on a new leader they would have to make this decision.

"Could we have a minute elder, we will reestablish communication in 10 minutes?"

"Yes, we look forward to your answer." With that the screen went blank.

"Looks like you 3 have a decision to make." Wally said.

Aqualad, Nighwing and Superboy walked over to the corner to discuss the request.

After a few minutes of discussion they came back to the table and nodded to Batman to reestablish communication with Mars. Nightwing spoke.

"Elder, and J'onn we would be honored to have your son join the team, what M'gann did was her fault and her's alone we will not hold others responsible for her acts. We look forward to working with and training your son."

"Thank-you Nightwing, you honor me with your words. I shall be returning to earth in the next couple of days after I settle some personal things her."

With that the communication was terminated and the league members began to disperse. Batman walked over to Garfield and Robin.

"We need to talk." He game them his infamous Bat Glare. Robin was the first to speak.

"Hey Batman, we just got together this afternoon, it was a pure fluke, I won't go into details about how it happened but I'm glad it did, I have some serious feelings for Garfield and he has them for me, we know we're young and we're going to take this slow, but we want this, and I want to be there for him as he goes through this healing process. Nightwing, Superboy and Aqualad will keep and eye on us you know that, we are in good hands, plus you'll have your hands full with Damien now won't you since I'm on the team at Mt. Justice." While he was talking Robin had unconsciously wrapped his arms around Garfield's waist and pulled him in tightly in a protective embrace still looking at Batman. Garfield didn't say anything but wrapped his arms around Robin's waist in return.

Superboy was standing off to the side listening in with his hearing and couldn't help but laugh at Robin's defense, he was good, the Bat trained him well and struck before he had a chance to say anything.

Batman held up his hands in defeat. "I trained you well, maybe to well Tim, I just worry about you, and yes I know you'll be in good hands with Nightwing, Superboy and Aqualad, and I can clearly see that you both have feelings for each other, Just be careful and don't be afraid to come to me for help or questions."

"Will do Bats!" And with that he was off to Gotham to check in at home and see how Alfred was doing and fill him in on what had happened over the past 2 weeks.

It was Aquaman's shift to monitor the Tower for the evening, everyone else head for the tubes to go home or back to the Mountain to relax and get some food. Conner needed to talk to Dick about something very important and he didn't want to wait to much longer. Everyone needed some happiness in their lives and he had an idea, he just hoped Dick would go along with it, as he knew what Wally was going to do tonight.

o0o

Later that evening at the Mountain, both Roy's had headed to find the runaways to talk to them, Bart, Jamie, Robin, and Garfield were playing video games in the entertainment room. Aqualad had stayed in the Tower to talk with his Mentor. Conner and Dick were snuggled together on a blanket on the beach. The sun had just set and the moon was rising high into the night sky. A few hundred feet away Wally and Artemis were walking along the beach, Wally's arm around her waist and Artemis' around his, both lost in quiet contentment. Superboy had been quietly keeping an eye on them from here, he knew what Wally was working up to, he hadn't told Dick as he wanted to see his reaction when he saw it happen.

Wally suddenly stopped walking and turned Artemis into him and placed a deep passionate kiss on his girlfriend that sent chills down her spine.

"What was that for? Don't get me wrong but your usually not this affectionate with people near by."

"Artemis, I love you, I know when we first met I was a jerk and all that, but now I can't see my life without you in it, just thinking about you not being there hurts, and I don't want to think about it anymore. You are the reason I did what I did all those years on the team, I've always loved you since the first day we met I know that now."

Wally suddenly dropped to one knee and produced a small velvet box in one hand and held the Artemis' hand in the other, her free hand went to her mouth in shock and she started to cry.

Conner nudged Dick…"Hey watch this." And he pointed to Wally and Artemis. Dick saw the position Wally was in and his draw dropped open…"Is He…Is He…?"

"Yes, Love he is now be quiet and watch." Conner smiled at the shocked expression on Dicks face.

Artemis the events over the past 2 weeks have made me realize I can' live without you, you are the sun, the moon and the stars, my heart has been and always will be yours. Artemis Lian Crock will you Marry me?" Wally was shaking like a leaf as he opened the velvet box showing the engagement ring before her.

Artemis Legs gave out and she fell down to look into Wally's eyes, tears streaming down her face, she reached out and brought Wally into a tight hug and whispered into his ear…"Yes….Yes….Yes."

Wally was now crying as well as he pulled away and placed the ring on her finger and pulled her into a deep kiss realizing he was no kissing his fiancé. Conner and Dick smiled at what they had just witnessed. The gave the couple a few minutes before heading over to congratulate them on their engagement.

"Hey you two I see congratulations are in order!" Dick said, pulling Wally into a hug while Conner hugged Artemis and then they switch hugging the other.

As they walked back over to their fire and blankets they had setup earlier Conner spoke.

"Ok now that, that's out of the way I have an idea, we need something happy and bright after the last two weeks."

"What's that Conner." Dick asked.

"Well when I had proposed to you 2 years ago, I was planning on talking to you about having the wedding within 6 months but then you know what happened. So I was thinking now that Wally and Artemis are engaged and we are back together, we should tie the knot officially, and if Wally and Artemis want to we can do a double wedding, is that what the call it."

"Conner that's a brilliant idea!" Artemis screamed, running up and wrapping him an big hug.

Wally and Dick just stared at them.

"What you two don't want to get married." Conner asked.

"NO, that's not it." The both said in unison.

"We just have a lot of planning to do, if we're going to pull this off in a couple of weeks." Dick said.

"We can do it, I know with Batman's connections he can pull off anything and with the Flash family helping it will get done in a flash." Artemis chimed in.

"We can start tomorrow, right now I want to relax on the beach under the moonlight with my fiancé." Dick said.

"Me too, but with Wally!" Artemis chimed in. Both couples went over to the camp fire and snuggled on the respective blankets with their respective lovers and just relaxed under the bright moonlight listening to the waves crash on the beach, knowing that things were starting to look up for all of them. Soon both couples were fast asleep in each others arms under the moonlight and the watchful eye of the Batman a top the Mountain.

Batman smiled to himself, and sent a message to Alfred, to get things moving in regards to the Wedding for Conner and Dick as it would be happening in 2 weeks probably here at the beach at the Mountain, and that Wally and Artemis will be getting married the same day, and to have the tailors there for her with Wedding Dresses, and suits for the guys. He then left a message on Dicks communicator for all 4 of them to be at the Manor tomorrow at 1200.

With that he flew off into the night contacting Superman, Green Arrow, and Flash to give them the news.


	8. Plans

As the sun rose slowly into the sky from the east chasing the shadows awaking bring another day to the Mt. Justice and those that reside inside. As the sun reached the spot where Conner and Dick snuggled, Conner was the first to stir the sun brining warmth and strength to his Adonis form.

Conner looked down on the sleeping form of Dick in his arms and smiled it had only been 2 days since they've been back together but already felt whole and complete and another peaceful night of sleep in his lovers embrace. As the sun continued to rise in the morning sky Dick stirred slowly opening his eyes looking up at Conner.

"Hey there handsome, I could get used to waking up to this view."

Conner reached down cupping Dicks face in his gentle hands bringing him up into a deep kiss to start the new day.

"Are we alone?" Dick asked. Conner shook his head no, and gestured to the sleeping couple a few feet away.

Artemis was curled up tight against Wally, with her head resting on his strong chest and a smile on both their faces. Dick couldn't help but smile himself realizing that not just 2 days ago he thought Wally was dead and he didn't know what he was going to do, but that is now in the past and the future looks brighter than ever.

20 minutes later both couples awake, they had returned to their rooms to clean up and get some breakfast.

Back in Conner and Dick's room, Dick noticed his communicator was blinking indicating a message had been left.

"Dick its Bruce, I guess congratulations are in order, what I can see the look on your face, I'm Batman, I'm a detective, you didn't except me to not know about the wedding in 2 weeks did you? Let Wally and Artemis know I said congratulations to them as well. Since you 4 are planning a double wedding in no less than 2 weeks from now, we need to get started so I've got some people coming to the Manor at 1:00 PM, please have all 4 of you there by 12:00 PM so we can discuss and begin planning. I've already taken the liberty of informing Superman, Flash, and Green Arrow, without letting on why, I figured you 4 would like to tell them. See you at noon at the Manor and again Congratulations."

Dick couldn't help but smile, he had a feeling that Bruce already new after all he was The Batman and nobody got anything by him.

Conner walked out of the bathroom freshly showered, "What was the message about?"

"Just Bruce letting me know he knows, somehow he already knows, we are to report to the Manor with Wally and Artemis to begin planning."

Conner laughed, "Can't get anything by that Bat, can we!"

I'll go tell Artemis and Wally, you take a shower and get dressed. Conner gave Dick a quick kiss and headed out the door, he'd like to do more but maybe later, they have things to do and not a lot of time to do it in.

o0o

3 Hours later they were settled at the Manor in the sitting room with the 4 mentors gathered around. Bruce new why they were there but the other 3 hadn't a clue as to why they had been summed to Wayne Manor.

"Ok so why are we here?" Barry asked to no one in particular.

Bruce looked over to Wally and nodded.

"Well Uncle Barry, Artemis and I have announcement, but so do Conner and Dick. Last night I proposed to Artemis and she accepted." Before anyone could say anything Barry had his nephew wrapped in a big bear hug congratulating him.

Green Arrow walked over to Artemis and pulled her into a hug and said, "I'm happy for you, I can see how love you both have for each other and he makes you happy, that's all I've ever wanted for you, and I can see you have that now."

Barry and Green Arrow switched places. "Welcome to the family, Artemis!" Barry said giving her a hug. Green Arrow walked over to Wally pulling him into a hug as well and said "I couldn't have asked for a better man to take care of her, I can see how much you love her and I know you'd never hurt her, thank-you Wally for brining happiness back into her life."

Superman stood back just smiling, happy to see is friends revel in the joys of new love. He then asked if there was anything else.

"Actually yes, both couples have set a date to wed 2 weeks from today, and if I'm guessing they want it on the beach outside Mt. Justice." Bruce said.

The 3 mentors stared looking at the 2 couples with wide eyes.

"You are correct Bruce, we decided we didn't want to wait, Conner and I have waited long enough its time, and Wally and Artemis deserve to start their new life as soon as possible as well."

"I figured as much, Artemis if you will follow Alfred to the Drawing room, you will find a tailor and hopefully a wedding dress among the hundreds he brought for you to pick, he is at your disposal for the day to ensure a proper fit. The rest of us gentlemen with be in the study with the tailor for the suits, and the bill for both weddings is taken care of it is my wedding gift to both couples."

Artemis ran up and hugged Bruce, with tears in her eyes thanking him. She quickly gave a kiss to Wally and followed Alfred to the drawing room while the others headed for the study.

While the guys headed to the study, Conner was the first to speak.

"Now that that is settled I have a request to make. Wally I know you will be getting married that day as well, but I can't just pick one person, I've decided that I want Clark, Wally, Garfield, and Aqualad to stand at my side as I wed Dick."

Both Clark and Wally stopped and looked at Clark. Clark had never expected this, he may have hoped but never let it be know.

"Conner are you sure this is what you want?" Clark asked.

"Yes Clark, you 4 have always been there and since I'm marrying Dick I chose Aqualad to represent the rest of the team." Both were honored and agreed. Bruce said he would have Garfield and Aqualad brought to the Major to begin fittings.

Dick spoke next.

"Bruce, I'd like you, Tim, Damien, and Alfred to stand by my side."

Bruce couldn't help but smile at his first adopted son. "Dick I think I can speak for the entire family that we would be honored to stand by you at your wedding." He gave his son a hug and sent word via the communications system to the 3 to report to the study.

All 3 arrived and asked why they were there. "Dick has requested us 4 to stand at his side for his wedding, so you all need to be fitted for your suits, once these 2 pick the styles they want."

All 3 were ecstatic and hugged Dick and Conner.

"Well since you two have made your choice, I know whom I want standing at my side, and that is Barry, Dick, Conner, and Bart. I'm not sure who Artemis will pick but she'll have to pick 4 ladies."

"I shall inform her right away Master Wally." Alfred said and quickly ducked out to inform Artemis of the news.

5 minutes later Alfred was back, and informed them that Artemis had chosen Cassandra, Barbara, Zatanna, and Black Canary.

"Master Oliver, she also asked to speak with you in private for a few minutes while the guys determine their suits."

Oliver left the room and headed over to the drawing room where Artemis was.

"Hey you needed to see me."

"Yeah, since it is my wedding, and you've been like a father to me, I was wondering if you would do me the honor of giving me away?"

Oliver was stunned it didn't know what to say, he always loved Artemis like a daughter. He had tears in his eyes. "It would be my honor Artemis, you have made me the proudest mentor on the planet."

Both hugged in cried some more tears, then Artemis kicked him out stating she had work to do, as the 4 ladies would be arriving soon to be fitted as well.

When Oliver returned to the Study the others had arrived and Conner, Dick and Wally had picked their suit types, each with subtle colors paying homage to their significant other.

It had been a busy day, but everyone had been sized and fitted, Artemis had found her wedding dress, and her brides maids had even found their dresses and been fitted, Black Canary had been honored when she heard Artemis had chosen her as one of the ladies to stand at her side, Artemis had told her she had been like a mother to her these past 5 years and she deserved to be apart of one of the happiest days of her life. It was one of the few times that any would ever say they saw Black Canary cry.

It had been a busy day at the Manor, with fittings, sizing and hugging and crying, all stayed for Dinner and by 9:00 PM everyone was tired and headed home to rest and spend a relaxing day with the ones they loved.

After everyone had left, and it was just Bruce and Alfred, he asked, "Alfred, were you able to finalize the other gifts for the 2 couples I had asked for."

"Yes Master Bruce, the keys for each will be delivered here tomorrow, all other items will be delivered by next weekend, and will be ready for them."

"Thank-you Alfred, I think I'm going to turn in now, its been a long day."

"Yes sir, sleep well, I shall see you tomorrow." And with that Bruce heads up stairs to his room. Alfred cleans up a bit more but then heads to his room to sleep as well.

The following 2 weeks were going to be busy for everyone involved, they all just hoped that things would be quiet on the superhero front for them to enjoy this happy time.


	9. Introductions

*****Metropolis – LexCorp*****

How had it all gone so wrong, 6 years ago the Light was formed to combat the Justice League and to assert their dominance over earth and let the galaxy know that earth was not to be messed with, the first year went great and then it seemed a golden goose laid the preverbal egg in their lap, a sample of Superman's DNA. The had tried to create a clone directly from his DNA but Kryptonian DNA was to complex and it always failed, so they decided to fill in the gaps of the with a human DNA donor. He was the first to volunteer, what would superman think when he found out.

The went through 5 versions before getting to a viable clone, the first 4 were done in increments of 90/10, 80/20, 70/30, 60/40 (Kroptonian DNA/Human DNA). None of those worked so they set it at 50/50 and it took. During the process though they learned a lot and began to grow the Clone of a 16-week period and telepathically teach him via Gnomes. His programing was coming along remarkably well. First he was to be taught about humanity and Superman, then about life and its nuances. After that came the programing, the visible program was that he was to replace Superman if he died or if he turned from the Light, but the true programing was he was to be a weapon to defeat the League once and for all. Unfortunately for the Light a fire had occurred at the above ground CADMUS lab covering the facility holding the Clone in is POD. Once that happened it all started going to hell. Superboy as they dubbed him had been freed and he turned on the doctors and CADMUS, his primary program to be a weapon had only just begun and was at about 10 percent complete when he was freed for those "sidekicks". Rumor was Superman wasn't to happy when he found out about Superboy but the League had taken him in and had formed a covert team under direction of Batman and the 3 who freed Superboy and him created the core of this team and over the next 5 years had completely ruined the plans of the Light. The Reach had been defeated and the Light council was no more, everyone for themselves, although Lex had been honored by the nomination to the United Nations Secretary General seat, he new nothing could come of it because it had to be the President to nominate him and Congress to approve and then the UN General Assembly had to vote and he wasn't a politician, he was a businessman and he had no qualms about becoming the Secretary General so he was back in Metropolis at LexCorp trying to figure out his next move.

Although he did loose Superboy to the League and Match had been taken into their custody and is now safely tucked away in the Watch Tower completely out of his reach, he new he couldn't say anything to the authorities because it would bring more questions and since CADMUS was his idea how would he explain creating Match to kill Superman who was a hero to all. He did take some solace in knowing the Superboy would never have all of Superman's powers, they had specifically locked away the ability to fly, x-ray vision, and heat vision, but gave him the rest. The plan had been to give him the rest of the abilities once is weapons programing had been completed and could be controlled by the Light but all that was gone now.

Lex Luthor was shaken from his thoughts by a tapping on his glass window looking out over Metropolis. To his surprise Superman was there. He pressed a button on his desk opening the sliding window to allow him entry. He new Superman wouldn't harm him, he wasn't that kind of person so he wasn't worried about injury or death.

"What do I owe the pleasure of this visit, Superman?"

"To talk and only talk."

This surprised Lex, Superman usually didn't show up here to just talk. "Well have a seat and what's on your mind."

Lex was leery this was turning out to be an interesting afternoon. Little did he know how interesting it was going to get.

"You know we will never be friends or allies, especially after you being apart of the Light and bringing the Reach to earth, but what was worse that even that was when you created 2 clones from my DNA, Superboy and Match. I'll admit that when I first met Superboy 5 years ago, it was a shock and I didn't treat him well but we've worked through our differences and now I consider him a son. Yes I know who the other DNA contributor was Lex, no hiding that. As for Match creating a second one was just plain mean and the programing you did on him and what happened to him, you bare full responsibility for that, we are working to try and fix him and hopefully we will be able to but that remains to be seen."

"Its sounds me that your trying to thank me for creating Superboy and giving you a son?"

"In a round about way I am Lex, although how you did it was wrong, so yes, it is a thank-you in a way for giving me a son. We also know that there were certain blocks put into his DNA to prevent him from being able to fly, use heat or x-ray vision, from our search of Light files those were only to be unlocked once is weapon programing was complete, but thanks to Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash that was interrupted and Superboy has been able to grow and thrive as a young man should, he's been able to suppress and for the most part eliminate that feelings of anger and violence with friendship and love, you also might like to know that he is getting married so to his soul mate, I won't tell you who that is because its none of your business."

Lex was shocked, how had they found all this out about the weapon programing and that he had donated the other 50 percent of the DNA and now Superboy was getting married, he must have a secret identity.

"I guess that was a round-about way of saying thank-you, so your welcome, but since I did donate 50 percent of his DNA he's partly my son as well so I do have some say don't I?"

"That is up to Superboy Lex."

"And I say no Lex, you have no say in how I live my life and who I love and decide to marry."

Lex turns around and sees Superboy glide/fly in through the same window that Superman flew in from. Lex's eyes went wide in astonishment at what he was seeing how could this be that part of his DNA was denied him.

"Just the reaction I was hoping for Lex, you see for the last 5 years I've head to deal with the aspect of not having my full powers and realizing that you were the one responsible for my limitations. When I was first freed and began living with the team, I was angry and didn't understand a lot of things and blamed them for my problems but overtime and with training and their patience and guidance I learned to adapt and become who I am today and have fallen in love and he and I plan to marry very soon. But that's not the reason why I'm here, it was to show you that your plan to keep me benched and without key abilities has failed, I now have all of my Kryptonian abilities and your DNA within me has been reduced to just 5 percent."

Lex was dumbfounded…"How is this possible, I know the League doesn't have that capability and no human company does either? and did you say He as in you are marrying another male?"

"It was a recent mission to Mars, where we helped them and I was given a chance to correct errors within my DNA so I will no longer remain and look 17, as I have all my abilities I will also age just as Superman does. And to answer your second question yes, you can say it I'm gay and am not afraid to admit it."

He should have known that the Martians had technology like that but the Light had no contact with them as the League had the Martian Manhunter on their side so they never attempted to sway them. But Superboy being gay was completely out of left field and something he did not see coming.

"Ok, if you don't mind me asking what was this mission, and why?"

"The mission was a League matter but after it was completed we had a young human male who needed so Martian DNA removed but it could only be done with DNA more advanced and human DNA would not work so Superboy offered up his Kryptonian DNA and they were able to repair the young lad and also during that time fix Superboy."

"What do you mean a young human male!"

"That would be me Lex, Gar said floating in the same window as Superman and Superboy did, I guess you can call me Superkid, and thanks to your planning 6 years ago, I am now related to Superman and Superboy (father and brother) and no, I do not have your DNA."

Superman and Superboy stood and glided over to float next to Gar.

"So Lex, I just wanted to introduce you to the newest guardians of Metropolis along side me. You now have 3 fully powered Kryptonians that will be watching you and will be there to stop any illegal activity." And with that the 3 drifted out of the window and flew off into the evening sky.

Lex just stood there dumbfounded as he watched he worst nightmare fly off into the sunset, he couldn't believe what had just happened, his worst nightmare has come true. He walked over to his desk and tapped his intercom system.

"Yes, Mr. Luther?"

"Janice, please bring in my scotch and a glass, and send the staff home for the evening, I need some quiet time."

"Yes, sir, I'll be right in."

That night Lex Luther drank himself into a haze and fell asleep on his office couch just wishing he could erase this whole day.

*****Justice League Watch Tower*****

"So how'd it go you three?" Batman asked as they arrived back from Metropolis through the Zeta-tube.

"It went well, the shock on his face was priceless."

"Yeah it was, I like to think that he's regretting even creating me, but can't take it back now."

"He probably is Conner, but like I told him in a round about way, what I said was a thank-you because now I can't see me life without you in it, and I would be honored if you would consider me your father."

Conner was stunned he'd always wanted that, but was happy with the mentor title when Superman accepted him 2 years ago.

"I always wanted that, but didn't dare hope, to know what its like to have a father." Conner said with tears in his eyes, walking up and hugging Clark. Clark couldn't help but let a few tears fall as well.

"Well you three, I have some news I wanted to give you before J'onn and his son arrived. I finally finished the detailed analysis of the transfusion that happened on Garfield. You know how I am I want as much detail as possible and wanted to make sure everything was good, so I'll get right to the point. Clark I'm glad you've accepted Conner as a son, because my analysis has determined that he is that by genetics and DNA, but Garfield yours is a bit different, since Conner was your DNA donor on Mars I wanted to compare those DNA samples and I know you were told that you would be brothers, but I think the Martians confused some things in their explanation. Based on my review of the reports and getting 2 more trusted opinions from top scientists at Wayne Enterprises, Garfield is not your brother but in essence he is your son."

All there stood there in shock trying to comprehend what Bruce had just said.

"You mean…I'm…I'm…I'm….I'm a dad…but how is that possible?"

"I don't know completely how, maybe J'onn can explain when he arrives but the best way I can explain it, is because your DNA contained some human DNA, Garfield no more resembles a son for you on the genetic level than a brother, so that would make Clark is Grandfather."

"Wow…so that means Dick is going to be a father to him as well after we are married, and you are going to be a Grandfather to him along with Clark?"

"You are correct Conner." Bruce said smiling and looking toward Garfield who hadn't said a word because he was to shocked.

Then to everyone's surprise he ran up to Conner and hugged him with tears in his eyes and whispered "Dad". It's a word and feeling Conner never thought possible and it sent joy through his entire being and he hugged Garfield back with tears in his eyes.

"Are you ok with this Gar?" Conner asked.

"Yeah…I am, I never got to know my real dad, because he died when I was young, but if there was anybody I would want as a father it would be you, Dad."

Conner smiled and picked Garfield up in a big hug, "I would be honored to be your Dad, Son."

Clark was standing beside Bruce with tears in his eyes. "Thank-you Bruce, I think you made me the happiest, father and grandfather alive, and thanks for not giving up on me and continuing to push me to get to know Conner, its something I will always be indebted to you for."

"No problem old friend, I'm just happy I could expand on the issues and clarify the family for you."

"You did more than that, wait till Ma and Pa Kent find out about this, they are Great Grand Parents, they are going to flip out."

Conner looked at Bruce and Clark and they all had a laugh at that trying to picture the look on Ma and Pa Kent's faces when the meet Garfield next weekend.

Recognized Nightwing L25

Recognized Aqualad L27

Everyone turned to see Nightwing & Aqualad exiting the zeta-tube in advance of J'onn's arrival.

Garfield released Conner and ran to Nightwing and jumped into his arms giving him a big hug, and surprised him with these two words.

"Hey Dad."

Both Nightwing and Aqualad looked at each other then turned to Clark, Conner and Bruce standing there smiling.

"Anyone care to explain." Dick asked.

"I'll give you the short version, and tell you the details later, but suffice it to say after Bruce did a more detailed analysis of the DNA transfusion between myself and Garfield it turns out that I am more his father than brother, so we are Dad's now Dick."

Dick looked from Conner to Bruce and back to Conner and back to Bruce. Bruce just shook his head to confirm what Conner just said. He turned his look back to Garfield who was still in his arms. He looked into his green eyes. It was hard for Dick to come up with the words, he'd hoped someday to adopt or maybe even combine his and Conner's DNA to have a child or two, but to be called Dad by Conner's son was almost to much. Dick was finally able to gather his wits.

"Gar, wow…Dad…huh…I never thought I'd hear myself be called that but if there was anybody I would want as a son it would be you, I would be honored to be one of your Dad's."

It was then that Conner walked over and embraced his fiancé and son, realizing he now had a family all his own, something he never though would happen.

Recognized Martian Manhunter L07

Recognized Z'ann J'onzz B24

Everyone turned to see J'onn and his son exit the zeta-tub arriving from Mars.

"J'onn welcome back. Is everything ok back on Mars?"

"Yes all is well, the peace is holding, and M'gann has gone into seclusion in the southern polar region in what best I can describe as a convent. But that is all I know for now."

"Not a problem J'onn, I see you brought your son."

"Yes, Z'ann, I'd like to introduce you to Batman and Superman, two of the founding members of the Justice League." Z'ann walked up and shook their hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, and thank-you for letting me join the team, I promise to do my best to restore your faith in our people after what has happened."

Batman cocked an eyebrow and looked at J'onn, "Very smart and diplomatic for his age." J'onn couldn't help but smile.

"He is wise beyond his years, much as your first Robin was when the team was first formed and still is today." Dick couldn't help but smile and puff out his chest at the compliment. Conner just thought "Oh God, he's head just grew two more sizes and that ego of his was stroked big time."

"Z'ann, I'd like to introduce you to your trainers for the team, This is Aqualad, who was the leader of the original team, Nightwing who commanded the team for the past year, and Superboy was is a founding member of the team, as I am your mentor for Martian abilities and teachings, these three will be your trainers and mentors for all things human do you understand?"

"Yes father. It's nice to meet you and I look forward to learning from you and working with the team in time."

"Well we need to come up with a Superhero name, so to keep your true name hidden from the public for safety reasons."

"I have one in mind I'd like to use father but I don't want to offend and I would like to ask permission from Garfield." J'onn just smiled and new what he wanted and nodded.

Garfield stepped up and introduced himself and they shook hands. "Why would I need to give permission Z'ann?"

"Well I know it may still be sensitive, but since I can shape shift and use my telekinetic abilities, I was wondering if I could use the name Beast Boy. I want to assure you I am not like my cousin. I do not have telepathic abilities yet and will not for a few more years, and I volunteered to join the team so I could learn from you all and hope to better our understanding and someday show M'gann the truth."

Garfield was a bit shocked but the honesty with which Z'ann spoke resonated with him. "Z'ann I would be honored if you used Beast Boy as your name, your abilities will come in handy for the team. I want you and your father to know that I bear no ill will toward you both or your people for what M'gann did, what she did she bears the full responsibility and you had no play in it and bear no fault, and I look forward to getting to know you and becoming a good friend."

J'onn stood back smiling with pride at his sons actions, he couldn't have been prouder in how he has handled himself.

"Why don't you four take Z'ann down to the mountain and get him settled and introduce him to the rest of the team, I've already programed his new name into the computer to announce Beast Boy when he arrives so there may be some confusion from the team."

"No problem Batman, you ready to head to the Mountain, Z'ann and meet your team?"

"Yes sir, I am." Nightwing looked at Z'ann, he couldn't resist, "Well first rule, I'm not a Sir, call me Nightwing same with Aqualad and Superboy, use are names not sir, that title is usually reserved for stuff rich hoity-toity playboys that have to much money to know what to do with." He smiled looking at Bruce, but before Bruce could say anything they were off and the computer announced their departure.

"He got you there Bruce, you gotta admit." Clark and J'onn were both laughing at Bruce.

"I'm heading home, Damien's probably tried to kill Tim a dozen times already and Alfred is probably got them locked in separate rooms threatening them."

J'onn and Clark watched as Bruce departed the Watch Tower for Wayne Manor to check on his young wards.


	10. Introductions Part II & Team Leader

Recognized Nightwing L25

Recognized Superboy L26

Recognized Aqualad L27

Recognized Superkid B19

Recognized Beast Boy B24

The team was in the entertainment room when they heard the Zeta-tube rattle off the names of the new arrivals and all looked up when they heard Beast Boy called out. All of the team ran to the main room to see what was going on.

"Everyone before you have ask any questions I'd like to introduce you to the newest member of our team, he is a Green Martian, he is J'onn J'onzz's son, Z'ann Jonzz but his Superhero name will be Beast Boy because he has the shape shifting ability and Garfield gave him permission to use the name. Z'ann we try to use our normal names here in the mountain if you know them ok."

"Got it Nightwing."

"Now for Introductions: Z'ann, this is Batgirl, Bumblebee, Blue Beetle, Guardian, Impulse, Lagoon Boy, Robin, Rocket, Static, Wonder Girl, Zatanna, Artemis, and Kid Flash. Artemis and Kid Flash are inactive members of the League right now but you'll see them from time to time so we wanted to make sure you new who they were."

"It's a pleasure to meet everyone, and I look forward to working with you all. Like I told Batman, Superman, Superboy, Nightwing and Aqualad back at the Watch Tower, I want to assure you I am not like M'gann, I could never think of using my abilities like she did, and I will strive to earn your trust the right way. So with that I wanted you to know that the only abilities that I have right now are Shape Shifting, cloaking and Telekinetic, I will not develop telepathy for some years to come."

"Why don't you all get Z'ann settled in a room, us 3 need to talk about something."

With that the team took Z'ann and began giving him the 25 cent tour and to find him a room.

"Wally and Artemis please stick around for this talk, your input would be appreciated."

"Ok guys we need to determine who on the team is going to be the new leader for them as it can't be us since we are on part of the League and their trainers/mentors now."

"Your right Nightwing I think that is something we do need to decide on fairly quickly so continuity can remain." Conner remarked.

"Of those on the team there are a few that I have in mind." Aqualad said.

"Ok what's your thoughts, Kaldur'Ahn."

"I was thinking either Robin, Batgirl or Zatanna."

Both Conner and Dick looked at each other and smiled and then at Kaldur.

"Kaldur, Conner and I had talked about this 2 days ago and those were the 3 we were thinking about as well. I know they've only been with the team about a year, but they are the most adult and knowledgeable of the team and anyone of them will be respected by the others."

"From my view I think Robin would be best." Conner says.

"Why is that Conner?" Dick asks.

"This is nothing against meta's as I am one, and so is Kaldur, and you did an outstanding job leading the original team, but this is a different team, you have 9 meta's and only 3 humans, not because I think they need to assert their dominance over the others but they and I mean Robin will take everyone's abilities into account and create teams to compliment their abilities. Batgirl I think still needs some training, she tends lean to much on the girls and not equally with the guys on the team, and I know Robin won't do that."

"My friend Conner, I hadn't thought about it that way, but it makes sense back when it was just 5 of us, it didn't matter we treated Dick as an equal no matter what, but the dynamics of the team now have changed and I think having a human leader would do them well and it would also help Robin as well. What do you think Dick?"

"What can I say, my fiancé and friend have given excellent reasons for Robin, I have no problem with it and actually am honored you two picked him, I didn't want to be the one to do it because of my bias. What about you 2, any concerns Artemis or Wally?

Both shook their head no. "Nope none from us, we were hoping you'd pick Robin, We both think he has grown immensely over the past year and would do an excellent job as team leader."

"Well I guess that settles that, I'll inform Batman tonight and if he ok's it we'll let the team know tomorrow."

With that the 5 friends went their separate ways to rest and get a good nights sleep.

That night Conner and Dick made love well into the night exploring each other intensely and getting to know each others bodies again. In the room next to theirs Artemis and Wally were doing the same thing. Down the hall Bart and Jamie were having some fun of their own, and in Robin's room, Garfield and Tim had fallen asleep in each others Arms in the sleepwear after a make out session.

The next morning Dick was in a private conference room discussing the decision they had made the evening before and could tell Batman was proud of Tim, Dick even informed him that Conner and Aqualad had brought it up and Dick didn't have to do anything because he didn't want to seem biased. Bruce was very proud and agreed that Robin would make the best team leader for this new team.

After breakfast they had gathered the entire team in the main conference room for an announcement.

Aqualad spoke, as they decided it would be best to come from him and not Conner or Dick becauase of their relationship to Tim.

"Team the reason we have gathered you here is to make a very special announcement. As you know Superboy, Nightwing and myself are now members of the League and are your Trainers and Mentors here at the Mountain. For that reason none of us can be your team leader anymore, so we had a meeting last night and came to a decision as to who should take over as team leader and the League agrees with us. This person has shown great poise and leadership over the past year, and faced down death more times than we can count. I want everyone in this room to understand why we chose this person.

They have an analytical mind

The will take everyone's abilities into account and create times to compliment them

They have been trained by the best and learned and taken things to heart

They are not afraid to ask for help and admit when they are wrong

Finally they have a sense of fairness and loyalty to this team

So without further delay the new team leader for the League covert ops team is:

Robin."

Tim's eyes went wide in shock. "What…I've only been on the team a year, there are others who've been here longer than me, they should have been considered."

"Robin, I was appointed leader of this team only after being on it for a couple of days and it was my first time being a leader. You are more than capable of leading this team and doing it justice."

"He's right Rob, don't doubt yourself so much, I couldn't be prouder of you as your mentor and an older brother, you are the right person for this job."

Robin looked around the table at each of the team. Each member was smiling and shaking their head yes, including Z'ann, he'd gotten to know Robin last night and realized how much the whole team respected him and takes queues from him."

"Robin, if I may, I know I've only been here for just under a day, but after meeting everyone last night and talking with you, and yes I am still young but we Martians can see things easily. This team admires you and respects you, and they take queues from you on how things should go believe it or not, you've been the leader of this team for a while now, and they trust you and respect you beyond measure. As the newest member of this team it would be an honor for me to be on a team that you lead."

Robin just stared at Z'ann and everyone was smiling and shaking their head in agreement. He couldn't believe it, even Dick was smiling at him. He rose and moved to the front of the room to stand in front of Kaldur.

"I am beyond moved and humbled by this, and how can I say no to this after what Z'ann just said and the silent nods I received from everyone, so it is with great humility that I accept this awesome responsibility, and I will do my best to lead you all."

Nightwing stood and walked up and engulfed Tim in a hug and said, "Congratulations baby brother." After than Garfield came up and gave Tim a kiss on the lips and congratulated him. Tim's cheeks turned bright red and everyone laughed.

"I do want to say this in font of everyone here, even though Robin and I are dating I want to let him know here in front of you all I expect no special treatment or assignments, I except to be treated as an equal team member and when my abilities are need I except to be used, not coddled or protected."

Nightwing then spoke…"Computer re-designate Robin from B20 to B01, and recognize him as the new leader of the League Covert Ops Team."

Processing…Processing…Processing…Re-designation complete, Robin is no B01 and is now Team Leader for the Mt. Justice Team, and has been granted Team Leader access to all files, computers and locations associated with the Team.

"Well first order of business for the new Team leader after we bring him back from a little celebratory party at home, is to setup a team training schedule, and assign each member to a specific team. Everyone is dismissed, we will see you tomorrow, Robin, Batman wants to talk at the Cave."

Everyone dispersed congratulating Robin on their way out, the only ones left were Conner, Dick, Tim, Kaldur, and Garfield. Kaldur congratulated Tim again on his new position and excused himself saying he had to return to Atlantis for a few days to discuss some matters with his King and Queen.

Conner, Dick, Tim and Garfield headed for the zeta-tube to head to the manor.


	11. Decisions

As the team exited the zeta-tube in the Batcave they noticed Batman standing there waiting for them, he didn't have his mask on since they all new who he was.

"I hear congratulations are in order Tim." Bruce said with a smile.

"Yeah I guess so, I'm still in a bit of shock."

"Well its well deserved I couldn't be more prouder of you son. But down to business first before we go upstairs to celebrate. I called you here because now that you are the Team Leader, its time you became your own person and Dick knows what I'm talking about, I gave this talk to him 2 years ago when he became team leader. As of today Tim I no longer consider you a "sidekick" you are on an equal level with me so that means you will have to don a new persona, as Damien will be taking over the Robin persona. I know you've had some thoughts on this."

To say Tim was shocked is a surprise, he'd new this day was coming but to be appointed team leader and now being given the opportunity to be his own person outside of Batman like Dick was given is almost to much.

"A lot to take in, isn't it baby brother?"

"You can say that again, as you say, definitely feeling whelmed, a bit heavy on the over!" Dick, Conner and Bruce both laughed at that.

"So Tim, any idea what you will call yourself now?"

"Yeah, Alfred actually helped me design the costume for when this would happen, give me a minute, I'll be right back."

10 minutes later Tim is back in his new costume. Its all red and black with a muted gold color for the waist utility belt and now two more utility belts crisscrossing over his chest, and the signature "R" is gone being replaced by the head of a Robin at the center of his chest. His mask now covers most of his head like Batman's only revealing from the bottom of the nose down. This suit was more maneuverable and showed off Tim's muscles and structure more than the other costume did.

Conner was never one to mince words and really never had any fear of Bruce, and he new Bruce would probably get a kick out of this.

"Damn Tim, If I hadn't have fallen for Dick all those years ago, and seeing you now, I'd have made a move." Dick just looked at Conner slack jawed, Bruce just laughed, Tim's cheeks were red.

"Hey watch it there Pops! That's my boyfriend your hitting on!"

"Hey, I'm just having some fun, I'm completely happy and feeling the Aster with Dick, definitely lacking the Dis, and I wouldn't have it any other way." Conner walked over and kissed Dick on the lips just to prove a point.

"I like it Tim, very modern and looks good on you, so what's the new name going to be."

"Well if Bruce is ok with it, I'd still like to keep Robin in the name but add the word Red in front of it, so I'd be called Red Robin."

"That's completely fine with me time, I think it suits you well. So shall we head up to the manor to let Alfred and Damien know the news."

To say that Alfred and Damien were pleased would be an understatement, Alfred had his suspicions that this was coming, and Damien was just happy to be taking over the Robin mantle, and finally getting to work with Bruce. He also new that after a while he'd be given access to the team. He also knew what that happened he'd be working under Tim and would have to respect that, so that night he and Time had a long talk and were able to resolve a lot of the differences and get to a point of peace in their relationship as brothers.

Alfred had prepared all of Tim's favorite foods for the celebration and the group talked for hours until late evening and Damien and Garfield had fallen asleep on either side of Tim on the couch. Conner couldn't resist and took a quick picture of the 3 boys relaxing as they were. Bruce was happy to see that Tim and Damien had finally come to terms with each other as brothers and seemed to be getting along finally.

"Tim, I want you to know just as I did with Dick, that this is still your home and you will always have a place here, I know you'll be staying at the Mountain from now on, but don't be afraid to take some time for yourself and don't forget about your family here."

"I won't dad and thanks for everything." With Tim's bags packed so he would have most of his stuff available at the Mountain the group departed the cave for home.

o0o

Back up at the Watch Tower, Superman approaches the containment room. Inside this room is someone that they have been trying to help since his last attempt on the team almost a year ago, they've made some progress but its slow going.

"Careful Superman, even though the Green Kryptonite is being directed inward in can still harm you."

"Not to worry Black Canary, I've got some Blue Kryptonite on me to counter act the affects, but I'll still keep my distance."

Superman and Black Canary stepped into the room, it was a sparse room, one wall contained control panels for security and other duties but that was it. In the center of the room was a cell, its framework was made of lead. Imbedded in the four posts and along the ceiling rafters was a device developed by Batman for just incase purpose, which Superman had known about. This device emitted a force field from Green Kryptonite and directed the energy inward towards the prisoner in the cell. Not enough to cause death or serious pain but enough to keep them contained and controllable. Superman sighed as he looked at the clone within the cell, he didn't seem to be in pain, but he knew the effects of green kryptonite, he could feel it now even with the blue kryptonite on him.

He had a hard time when he found out about Conner that day 5 years ago, but when he found out about Match he was furious, Conner was the first and had been restricted in his abilities at the time he was freed. Conner had mentioned to the team and League that there was possibly another one like him, he remembers fighting him in a simulated battle and all he remembered was the name Match. Well Conner was right, there was another and this time they had succeeded in programing him and giving him full abilities but all that was within him was rage and hate, not just for Conner, but for Superman as well and any who help them. Conner was not one to back away from a fight especially when his friends were in danger, and he dove right in to protect his friends, he had no qualms or reservations that he would probably loose because Match in all intense and purposes was stronger and full access to his Kryptonian powers, and the battle had gone on for hours, Conner had held his own but was beginning to tire, it was then that Nightwing had shown up after being contacted by Robin, and produced a small piece of kryptonite, which rendered Match useless, it affected Conner as well but not as seriously due to the fact he only had 50 percent kryptonian DNA. After that it was a simple measure to call the League and they took custody of Match and removed him to the Watch Tower and he's been contained in the kryptonite cell ever since with Dr. Fate and others trying to repair the damage created by CADMUS.

Conner was in bed for about a week due to the affects of the kryptonite but otherwise he was fine.

The first few weeks of Match's incarceration at the Tower had been interesting to say the least.

Dr. Fate had finally been able to get Match to calm down and talk after assuring him that he wasn't going to be killed that the League didn't operate that way and that they wanted to help him. Dr. Fate was able to find a small spark of hope in this, but Match would only talk to Superman.

_*****FLASHBACK*****_

_Superman walked into the confinement area of the Tower, this would be the first time he has seen Match since he was captured 3 weeks ago after his attack on Conner._

_Superman looked directly at Match, realizing he was looking at himself when he was that age, but with one difference CADMUS had amplified his anger and hate to become a weapon with one purpose, now the League was trying to fix him. Superman had begun to mend his relationship with Conner and hoped that someday they would be close, but looking at Match it scared him to think that they would be able to help him, he hoped they could but had his reservations._

_Superman sat down in the chair provided for him, Match was already sitting in a chair on the other side of the barrier, both remained a safe distance away from the barrier to ensure it would not affect them to much. Batman was also watching from the Command Room to ensure nothing happened, he had the audio on mute to ensure privacy._

_"You wanted to speak to me Match." Superman said trying to sound confident._

_"hmmpf…..the vaunted Superman we finally meet face-to-face. So you know what they named me so you must know about Superboy."_

_"Yes I do, he and I have begun to talk and become a family, hopefully some day I'll be able to call him my son if he will have it. He has come along way since he was rescued from CADMUS, he was lucky enough to be pulled away from them before their programming was complete so he has been able to experience life to its fullest and all the emotions that come with it, he has grown into a strong and confident young man, that I can be proud of."_

_"And what of me Superman, can you be proud of me?"_

_"I'll be honest Match, you scare me, your anger, and aptitude for violence, reminds me so much of when I was young before I was able to control my powers and learn, but your anger and violence have been amplified by CADMUS and we are trying to help you if you let us, I think with time we could become friends maybe more but it will take time, and I know Conner would like that, he doesn't want to fight you, he knows you've been manipulated to the Light for their own purposes and you had no free will to make your own choices and that was wrong."_

_"Your words sound sincere Superman, but I doubt that, I've seen what you've done since you've been on earth, I've been given those memories and visuals of those you have hurt, injured and even killed!" Match snarled back at him._

_"What do you mean killed, In all my time on earth I've never ever killed a single human being, if these are memories given to you by CADMUS via the Gnomes then they've been altered to give you the impression of me killing someone, they are false and I guarantee can be proven false."_

_"How can I believe the word of a man I was designed to kill, and the memories I contain?"_

_"You've been working with Dr. Fate for the past weeks and you seem to somewhat trust him, he can prove anything you need, I know for you to trust me it will take some time so I don't want to assume anything but ask Dr. Fate he will help you."_

_"Maybe I will, I don't know yet."_

_"Match, you know the League has no ill will towards anybody, we just believe that tyrants, dictators and those who wish to control others for their own gain are no good for humanity, every person has the right to choose their own path and find their own way, they should be told what to do, where to go or how to do it nor should the be slaves to another race who think they are superior. Did you know that the Light who controlled CADMUS is working with something called the Reach, we are still trying to determine what this is but all evidence points to an alien race trying to subvert Earth. And do you believe that if you had actually succeeded in eliminating Conner and myself and the rest of the League that they would have let you live, eventually they would consider you a threat and eliminated you as well."_

_"Well that's what I am a weapon to be used and when my usefulness is done to be destroyed."_

_"No Match, you are not a weapon, you are a living breathing life, with a heat and mind and even as some here on earth call it a soul. You have the right to think and live as you please, but because of your programing right now we have to contain you because your programing is controlling your actions we cannot allow that until we have figured out a way to repair what they did."_

_"So if I'm hearing you correctly, once you've deprogrammed me and I am deemed safe I would be released and allowed to make my own decisions."_

_"Yes Match, but you will have to convince not just myself but the League and Superboy of your trustworthiness, we can't just take you at your word right away you would have to prove yourself."_

_Match looked at him quizzically trying to determine if Superman was being truthful or not. He was always told Superman was good except for the times he had killed someone, but now he was told by the man himself that he never had killed. Had those memories that he'd been given been altered to convince Match he had to kill Superman, did he believe him when he told him that he wasn't a weapon and with help he could be free of this cell in time, its something he would have to think about._

_"Well you've given me a lot to think about Superman, I will consider what you have said, but won't make any promises, I will have to be convinced that what you say is the truth and what is in my mind is a lie."_

_"That's all I ask Match, give us a chance."_

_"Very well, I will continue to work with Dr. Fate and the others, but I make no promises."_

_"I understand, I will take my leave, if its ok with you I'd like to come back and talk with you every now and then."_

_Match nodded in agreement._

_Superman left the room and breathed a sigh of relief, that went better than expected. _

**_Over the next year Superman would visit Match in the Tower and talk with him letting Match get to know him and he know Match. Conner even accompanied him a few times and had begun to try to work through their differences, it would be harder for Conner and Match since they were in effect the same person, just duplicates and one had all the powers and the other didn't._**

_*****END FLASHBACK*****_

This was the first time Superman had seen Match since returning from Rimbur and dealing with M'gann.

"I thought you didn't want to see me anymore, you've been gone for so long and nobody would tell me what was going on."

"Things happened that were out of our control, I was off planet for a while trying to prove my innocence along with 5 other members who were brainwashed by the Light to attack a peaceful world, and we had to leave the team to deal with the Reach issue. Everything is ok now, we've been cleared, and the Reach have been defeated and are on their way to Oa, to stand trial for what they tried to do here on Earth, the Light has also been destroyed and CADMUS has been terminated, and few other things have happened but we can discuss that later. How are you doing Match?"

"I'm good Superman, as you can see I've been given books and movies to watch to learn, along with documentaries, Dr. Fate has been teaching me about the world and what it is really like, also with the help of Star Labs they were able to crack the coding on genetic markers locking away my other feelings and they've been opening me to them gradually and I can feel the hate and anger subsiding every time that happens."

"I'm glad to here that Match, you seem much more calm and relaxed, I don't see the disgust or hate in your eyes I first saw when we talked almost a year ago. Has Conner been to see you at all during my time away?"

"Yes, he and I have talked, I've even learned to laugh, he's almost like a "big brother" if I remember correctly, he seems to care about me, but I haven't seen him in a couple of weeks."

"He's been busy, with the our return, and the supposed death of a teammate and then another teammate leaving because of that death, and then the betrayal of another teammate who had been altering team members minds and memories, its been a rough few weeks but things have settled down, memories were repaired the culprit has been taken into custody and dealt with by the appropriate authorities. But something else has happened with the memories restored it was found out the Conner was in love and in a serious relationship for 3 years before the memories were changed and actually was engaged to be married to this person." Superman let that hang in the air for a moment.

Match's eyes went wide at the implications. "So what happened?"

"Well with the memories restored and the culprit removed, Conner was able to rekindle his relationship like it never stopped and they are to be married this coming weekend, and he's a father now. I don't want to go into to much detail about that, Conner said he would be coming by to talk to you before the wedding as he wanted to tell you about it."

Match was stunned, over the past year, he'd gotten to know Conner well, and was starting to consider him a brother and he was thinking that someday soon he might be able to get out of this cell, they'd even turned down the intensity on the kryptonite which was nice.

"To say that I'm shocked would be an understatement but it sounds like everything has worked out."

"It has, and we hope to add you to our family some day, but we want to make sure that Lex Luthor does have any hidden commands to turn you against us, that is the main reason I am here. We would like to scan your mind via a telepathic link, now this would be a deep scan and would list some hours to be complete, but I want you to know that no memories will be viewed or altered, we will be looking for any sleeper programing left over from CADMUS or Lex Corp to ensure your safety as well as ours."

"I understand, who would be doing the scanning, Martian Manhunter?"

"Yes, we had thought of bringing another Martian from Mars but were leery because of possible trust issues you may have."

Match nodded, "Thank-you, I may not completely trust some telepathy, but if it has to be someone I'd rather it be him than a stranger."

"Understand, I will let him and the rest know to schedule the procedure at the earliest convenience." With that Superman got up and nodded and left the room.

Match had a lot to think about, he was almost excited to speak with Conner to find out what happened especially about becoming a father and his wedding and who this person was that captured his heart. He new it would happen in time, he just hoped it would be soon.

Two days later the scan was complete, and J'onn was in the containment room with Match, Superman, Batman, Flash, and Conner.

"Match my scan was complete, and I've detected 2 commands imbedded into your subconscious, one command is for Lex Luthor to be able to take command of you if you were ever released by us. The second command was a kill command if you weren't able to be taken back by him or the Light. Luckily for you, they weren't done very well and I was able to remove them, after 16 hours of scanning and deep probes I can confirm that your mind is now clear and free, no one will be able to control you anymore, your life is now your own."

"Thanks to Dr. Fate and the others, and your word we are going to take a chance." Batman intoned.

"Computer deactivate kryptonite force field in cell." With that there was a flash and the green barrier that he had grown so used to over the year was gone and he was able to step out of what had become his home. It was a strange feeling to stand there with nothing between him, Superboy and Conner.

"Come on Match we have some things to discuss." Conner said. With that the League watched Conner lead Match towards the kitchen to get something to eat and talk. Superman new they would be talking for quit some time so he decided to leave them alone, knowing that they were safe here in the Tower, they had taken precautions to prevent Match from doing anything but hopefully they wouldn't need it.

Over the next few hours, Conner told Match about the Light, The Reach, what happened with M'gann and the memories, his love and upcoming marriage to Nightwing, and his now son Superkid, and how that all happened. He also informed Match that he know had all his powers available to him and would age just as Superman does.

Match had questions upon questions and asked when he was able to, but just listened for the most part at what Conner was saying. The talked for hours, on end, finally Conner showed Match to his new quarters but let him know he would be monitored while in the Tower, Match understood that trust came in steps and he would have to earn it but he was on the right track.

The two parted ways, Conner heading home and Match retiring to his new quarters where he would be able to sleep without the lingering pain of the kryptonite field.


	12. Wedding Bells

The first couple to be married were Wally and Artemis the beach had been setup in a simple but elegant format. Not to many flowers but just enough to have an elegance to it, there was a mixture of yellows, reds, blue's and greens representing each young hero. The guest chairs were facing the ocean as the sun rose into the sky. Wally was a nervous wreck almost vibrating right through the stage everyone was on. Barry placed his hand on his shoulder. "Calm down nephew, you've been working to this moment for 5 years now, you can do this."

"Thanks Uncle Barry, I just want to get started, I love her so much and not being able to hold, touch or see her for the past 24 hours is driving me crazy." Barry just smiled.

Next to Barry stood Dick, Conner then Bart all nicely dressed in their black tuxedos. Wally's had a little more flare to the epaulets, he also wore a yellow bow tie and cumber bun, Barry's bow tie and cumber bun was red, Dick's was a deep Blue, Conner's was a red as well but a bit darker, and Bart's was a tan color, each paying homage to their colors. Across from each of the 4 best men stood Cassandra, Barbara, Zatanna and Black Canary decked out in beautiful Green dresses, representing Artemis' colors.

As the Wedding march began everyone stood and turned to where Artemis would come from, and when she turned to corner in Oliver's arms, Wally nearly passed out, she was the most beautiful being he'd ever seen and he was glad Barry was holding him still or he'd have bolted straight to her right then and there.

Artemis was wearing a Chiffon Deep V-Neck dress, that accentuated her curves and beauty. It had shoulder straps decorated in diamonds and as it traveled down her length it stopped in a small train at the back and the back was open to just below the shoulder blades. Wally had to remind himself to breath or he'd pass out and that would not be a good thing.

Oliver escorted Artemis down the isle and when he reached the stage Wally stepped down carefully and Oliver reached out and placed Artemis' hand in Wally's and nodded, and stepped back to his seat.

Wonder Women steps up to stand in front of the two young lovers. "I have been asked to officiate today's ceremonies and am honored to do so. I must now ask who gives their blessing for these two to wed?" Both Oliver and Barry say I do in unison.

"Very well, I have seen these two in front of me grow into the loving couple they are today. They've traveled a tough road but have come out stronger all the more for it. I have been informed that they have written their own vows for each other.

Wally you first." Wally turned to look directly at Artemis and took a deep breath and said:

"Arty….Artemis…where do I begin, I guess you could say I was a jerk when we first met, always flirting and teasing you. To tell you the truth though I always loved you but was afraid to admit it those feelings at the time but not now. My life without you in it is meaningless, you are my guiding light, my rock, the person I draw my strength from. You have given me so much in love and support that I know there isn't enough time in this lifetime to repay you, but I'm going to try. I love you and give myself freely to you and only you."

"Artemis…" Wonder Woman Said.

Artemis looked back at Wally with tears in her eyes and said:

"Baywatch….Wally my love, I was lost when we thought the worst about you. I didn't think I would be able to go on without you, but thanks to Conner I have you back in my life and I couldn't be happier. Your self-confidence, your love of your friends and family, and yes even your snarky attitude at times has always given me strength. I don' t know where I'd be today if Oliver hadn't brought me into the team but I know it wouldn't be as good as where I am today. You are also my rock in more ways than one, I want to spend the rest of my life with you exploring and enjoying life with you in every way possible. I love you and give myself freely to you and only you."

"Wally repeat after me, I take you Artemis to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, forsaking all others, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part." Wally repeats those exact words with tears in his eyes.

"Please take the ring and place it on her finger and repeat these words…With this Ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship and with all my worldly goods I thee endow." Wally repeats again as he slips the ring onto Artemis finger.

"Artemis repeat after me, I take you Wally to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, forsaking all others, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part." Wally repeats those exact words with tears in his eyes.

"Please take the ring and place it on his finger and repeat these words…With this Ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship and with all my worldly goods I thee endow." Wally repeats again as he slips the ring onto Artemis finger.

"With the powers vested in my by the Justice League and the leaders of Themyscira I hereby pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss your bride."

With that Wally took Artemis in his arms and kissed her deeply bending her over in front of everyone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I am pleased to be the first to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Wallace West."

Everyone stood and cheered as the couple made their way down the isle followed by the bridal party.

"Everyone please remain seated as we have one more ceremony to perform and it will begin shortly."

With that everyone took their place. Neither Conner or Dick would walk the isle they were doing things differently, they were already together at the front in front of Wonder woman.

Standing to Conner's side was Clark, Wally, Garfield and Aqualad. Standing next to Dick was Bruce, Tim, Damien and Alfred.

"Let us begin. Who gives their blessings for these 2 to wed?"

Both Clark and Bruce speak I do in unison.

"Very well, Just like Wally and Artemis these two have traveled a hard road and been through challenges that most would crumble under but they have come out stronger and better prepared for whatever lay ahead. I have been informed that they to have prepared their own vows. Conner…"

Conner, turns to Dick taking both his hands in his and says:

"Dick…Richard…From the first moment I awoke 5 years ago, you were always there with Patience and a strength that any of us wished we had. You taught me the things I was missing, you made my life have meaning, I learned to laugh, to cry, to be happy, and most of all love. I don't quit remember when it happened but I'm glad it did. I can't see my life without you in it, you are my soul mate, you are my the moon and the stars, but most of all you are my sun, your light and love give me more strength each and every day that then sun itself does. I love you and pledge myself to you and only you my love."

"Dick…"

Dick looks back into Conner's eyes with tears and says:

"Con…Conner…You know my life story and where I came from and what I went through, and it didn't scare you away for that I will always be grateful. I think I fell in love with you the first moment I laid eyes on you 5 years ago but didn't realize it until later. Your strength and fortitude are just a few of the things I love about you. You have grown so much in 5 short years, and my love for you continues to grow beyond measure. You have given me something I never thought I'd have outside of Bruce, Tim, Damien and Alfred, you've given me a family of my own and with that the ability to become a father along with you. I love you and pledge myself to you and only you my love."

"Conner repeat after me, I take you Richard to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, forsaking all others, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part." Conner repeats those exact words with tears in his eyes.

"Please take the ring and place it on his finger and repeat these words…With this Ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship and with all my worldly goods I thee endow." Conner repeats again as he slips the ring onto Dick's finger.

"Richard repeat after me, I take you Conner to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, forsaking all others, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part." Dick repeats those exact words with tears in his eyes.

"Please take the ring and place it on his finger and repeat these words…With this Ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship and with all my worldly goods I thee endow." Dick repeats again as he slips the ring onto Conner's finger.

"With the powers vested in me by the Justice League and the leaders of Themyscira I hereby pronounce you Husband and Husband. You may kiss your spouse." With that Conner takes Dick in a giant hug and places a deep passionate kiss on his lips, lingering there for a few minutes. Dick just returns the kiss smiling into it as well.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I am pleased to be the first to present to you Mr. Conner Kent and Mr. Richard Grayson. The have not determined if they will change names at this time." Everyone had a laugh at that but understood.

The newly wed couple walked down the isle to the applause and whistles of friends and family to meet Wally and Artemis at the end waiting. To everyone's surprise there was one at the wedding who no one expected. It was Match he sat in the back and watched and when Conner and Dick had said their vows it struck a deep cord within Match, and had tears in his eyes. He walked up and gave both Dick and Conner a hug and apologized to both of them for what he did in the past.

"I hope some day you will be able to consider me a brother Conner. I know that will take some time but I am willing to work at it." Conner hugged him back letting him know he's willing to give it a try and with that the two new couples headed off to the main lounge in the mountain for the reception.

Once at the reception and everyone was mingling Conner was finally able to introduce Garfield to Ma and Pa Kent, and after a somewhat brief explanation of the who, how and why, they were ecstatic over the news of being great grandparents and let Garfield know that he is welcome at the farm anytime and to consider it his home just as Clark and Conner do.

Finally it came to the presents for each couple, they had separate tables but they had received mostly the same type of items to furnish their homes with, but neither really had enough space for all of this stuff and both were wondering what they were going to do with it all. That's when Bruce spoke.

Dick, Conner, Wally, Artemis…you 4 along with Kaldur have been at the heart of this team for 5 long years. We've already told you how proud of we are of you for how you all handled yourselves during our absence but now that you are married, I'd like to give you my wedding present."

"Bruce, wasn't paying for the wedding enough?" They all said.

"Hush and let me do this. Alfred…Alfred approached and placed a set of keys in their hands. These keys are to your new homes for you to start your lives, you can't always live in the Mountain, and having a place to call your own is important. These houses are free and clear and in your names. It is my gift to you for all you've done not just for me or the League but for the entire planet."

Dick didn't know what to say, he was shocked, he'd have assumed Conner and him would stay at the mountain but to be able to have a house of their own, was a dream come true, he walked over to Bruce and hugged him thanking him with tears streaming down his face. Conner followed along with Artemis and Wally.

"Did you even bother looking at the addresses?" He asked.

Both looked down and realized that it was here in Happy Harbor which was a quiet place but close to the Mountain but not to close but they were neighbors since after all the were best friends. All 4 laughed at that.

The party continued for a few more hours everyone providing congratulations and other smaller gifts, soon though everyone had retired to their respective rooms or homes with the exception of the two couples. They had been talking as the last of the guests had left.

They decided to head to bed as well as it had been a long day plus they had to prepare for their move to their new homes and then they each had honeymoons to go on in a few weeks, they decided to put some time between both just incase.

With that both couples retired to their respective rooms as married couples and made love into the wee hours of the morning. Artemis telling Wally a secret that sent him over the moon with absolute joy and couldn't want till the following day to tell Dick and Conner.


	13. Baby

Conner was the first to wake the following morning, opening his eyes looking up to the ceiling, he brought his left hand up to scratch his nose and noticed the ring on his finger and realized he and Dick had gotten married the day before. He smiled to himself and couldn't remember when he'd ever been happier than he had been yesterday or even in this very moment realizing he was married to the love of his life who lay next to him sleeping contently. Conner gradually turned to look at Dick raising himself up and resting his head in the palm of his hand with the arm bent at the elbow for support.

Looking up Dick, his lover, his beloved…his husband, admiring him in a completely new light in the morning light.

Starting at the top of Dick's head remembering the soft feel of the black hair adorned there, and how it felt in his hands as they kissed, like a smooth silky fabric, moving down to his face, see the slight movement of his eyes below the lids covering those piercing and bright blue orbs. Travel down seeing the small but strong and straight nose, that fit his form perfectly. Eyeing the cleft of Philtrum that goes between the nose and the upper lip, one of his favorites spots to pay attention to. Moving down to the thin but full lips closed in a relax moment of contentment, traveling down to the perfect chin. Conner's eyes then spot Dick's neck the place he loved to kiss and leave his mark on Dick anytime he could. Conner remember the first time he left a mark there on Dick, he hadn't told him that he did and when Dick saw it in the mirror he yelped in shock but soon subsided stating to Conner:

"You better be glad my cape covers these up or Batman would have a cow!"

Conner couldn't help but laugh at that memory as Dick had, a slight redness to his cheeks. Next was Dick's firm broad chest and pink nipples, there were some scars on his pecs some small, and some not so small from battles. He new Dick took pride in those scares as battle ribbons of a sort, he told Conner once that you don't do what we do without earning some scars, although they all new Conner would never have scars due to his kryptonian heritage. Letting his eyes drift further down to Dick's abdomen and the 6 pack of finely taught muscles beneath the soft silky smooth skin, and the slight band of hair just below the navel traveling below the sheets covering his neither regions in a bunch and stopping just after to reveal most of his strong muscular legs that Dick had felt not just in intimate session but the full force of them in training combat sessions.

Conner couldn't help but admire the perfect form of the young male that lay before him realizing that this view was for him and him alone, he doubted anybody had ever seen Dick this serene since the death of his family all those years ago but now Dick wasn't alone, yes he had Batman and Tim and Alfred but the Bat family was a different dichotomy, Dick now had Conner to start a life with as a husband, confident, lover, and friend and he new that would never betray him or leave him.

Conner leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Dick's lips, keeping his eyes open to see Dick open his bright blue orbs.

"MMMMM…" Dick hummed into the kiss wrapping his arms around his husband.

"Good morning handsome." Dick said after pulling away to catch his breath.

"Good morning to you husband!" Conner said with a smile.

Dick's eyes brightened even further and his smile widened at the same realization that Conner had not but a few moments ago. Dick pulled his left hand away and looked at the ring on his left hand smiling, and gently placing that hand over Conners large and kind heart all the while smiling back up into the blue orbs looking down on him with adoration.

"Your beautiful, you know that!" Dick said.

Conner smiled. "No more than you, my love, you have made me the happiest man on the planet by becoming my husband, when you found me all those years ago, I never dared dream of a day like this happening but here we are together. Nothing and I mean nothing will ever break us apart my love."

"I feel the same Conner, after what happened to me all those years ago, and then being taken in by Bruce and becoming Robin and then Nightwing I never dared dream of finding my soulmate and love again. I had shut it away not wanting to be hurt, but you opened me up I let you in and instead of feeling vulnerable I felt even more secure and protected than I have in my life. You are my life now Conner, I know now that I could never live without you and never will. I love you with all my being."

"I love you too Dick, you are more than I could have ever wished for and look forward to creating a life with you."

They kissed a deep and passionate kiss sealing their love and commitment for each other not with words but with actions.

Conner, moved to lay atop Dick gently kissing his way down to his neck and kicking the sheets off Dick's naked body letting their groins come in contact with each other and moving his way down to Dick's chest and taking one of his nipples into his mouth and sucking on it while using his thumb on the other nipple.

"Ahhhhhh!...Kon…." was all Dick could say.

Conner spent a few minutes with each nipple teasing and torturing Dick in ecstasy. He then began traveling down Dick's chest placing kisses all over and down the middle line dividing his six pack, reaching his navel he stuck his tongue in and moved it around causing Dick to jerk upward suddenly. Conner new that was a sensitive spot for Dick. All the while Conner was making his way south their members became hard rubbing each others skin as Conner made his way further south kissing down to what he was really after.

Eyeing the now erect cock of Dick and seeing the precum on the tip, he moved his hand up and wrapped it around the upper part of Dick's member running his thumb over the tip smearing the white elixir around causing dick to spasm in pleasure.

"SSSSSSSS….Kon….." Dick was breathing heavy now.

"Yes Dick, you want something?" Conner looked up at Dick teasing him with his eyes.

"YES…..DAMIT!...STOP….TEASING….ME!

"If you insist." And with that Conner took all of Dick in his mouth in one gulp, moving his tongue around the shaft like an expert, he new every in of Dick and how to pleasure him in more ways than one. Dick bucked upwards at the sudden feel of Conner's warm mouth around his hard member. Conner continued to suck on Dick's shaft and play with his balls in a slow and tantalizing but excruciating way, getting Dick close then backing off at least three times.

Dick reach down and grabbed Kon's hair ensuring he had his attention.

"Kon…..I…..need…..you…..inside…..me…..now…" was all Dick could manage.

Conner smiled, and reached over to the table leaving Dick's shaft to gently rub against his as he moved up to reach the lube. He popped open the bottle and placed a generous amount in his hand and lathered up his own shaft, and used the excess to spread it on Dick's waiting hole. Conner didn't have to really stretch Dick much any more as they have been with each other enough times to get back into a routine.

Conner lifted Dick's legs and aligned his tip with Dick's awaiting and twitching hole, and gradually pushed past the first layer of muscles, immediately feeling the warm encasing of Dick wrapping around his shaft and pulling him in until he was completely encased inside his lover beneath him. Conner leaned forward and captured Dick's lips into a deep kiss awaiting the signal to move. After a few moments Dick hummed and bucked his hips while still kissing Conner. He new what that meant and began to slowly pull out and thrust back into Dick gradually increasing his speed, and then it happened.

"AHHHHH!...Kon…..OH! GOD!...there AGAIN!

The prostate had revealed itself. "You like that do you?" Conner hit it again.

"UGHHHHH….yes!" Dick said in a mumble.

Kon sped up, hitting the prostate just about every time he thrust forward, Dick had begun to buck in timing with his trusts and soon they were in a rhythm meeting half way. The both new each other was close they could feel it, this experience was intense for both of them. Conner sped up faster and began hitting harder into Dick and hitting the prostate everytime now causing Dick to scream his name in ecstasy and pleasure.

One final thrust into Dick and Dick hot seed spilled all over his abs and chest running down his neck onto the pillow there. As Dick came he muscles clenched tightly around Kon and he couldn't hold back and released his hot seed within Dick Spasming for what seemed like forever. Conner still inside Dick collapsed ontop of Dick and they layed in each others arms enveloped in sweat, cum and the smell of sex, trying to bring their senses under control. After about 5 minutes Kon reluctantly pulled out of Dick and rolled onto the bed on his side pulling Dick onto his side to look at him.

"That….was…..amazing….!"

"I….couldn't…..agree….more…..definitely…feeling…the…ASTER…seriously…...lacking the DIS!"

Conner smiled and kissed Dick lightly, Dick leaned into the Kiss and hummed lightly enjoying this moment of pure contentment and bliss.

o0o

An hour later the two walked out of their room freshly "showered" and clothed, hand-in-hand making their way to the kitchen and dining area. They were greeted with Wally and Artemis making breakfast and just plain being happy with each other.

The turned at the sound of the new arrivals and smiled. Wally had a blush to his cheeks.

"We definitely need to get those doors replaced today, but by the sounds of what I heard you were definitely were pleasure Dick this morning Conner."

Both boys faces turned beat read realizing the door issue still hadn't been resolved.

Conner pulled Dick into a tight embrace. "I bet if I'd have walked by your room, I may have heard the same thing, right Artemis?"

Artemis' blush deepened even redder and she turned to the food she was preparing but did have a smile on her face.

"As I thought, and we have an excuse as do you, we're newlyweds!"

"Hey I wasn't knocking it, just making a statement as you seem to know all the right buttons to push to pleasure Dick."

"I was just luck to be the first one up this morning, if Dick had been the first up, I'd imagine you'd have heard me screaming in pleasure as he knows how to do that to me as well."

"Ok! Enough talk about sex and pleasure of each others partners! Artemis said red faced. "We never know when the younger ones will come down."

Dick just shook his head still tinted a bright red. Conner just reached down and pressed a gentle kiss on his lips, smiling, Dick smiled back into the kiss.

"Lets eat, I'm starving!" Dick finally spoke.

"Agreed, I've made enough for us 4, the others can cook for themselves anyway.

"Kon, Dick we do have a question we need to ask you both."

"Ok, what is it." Wally looked to Artemis and she nodded her ok.

"How would you two like to be godfathers?" Wally let that statement hang in the air.

He could see the wheels turning in Dick's mind knowing he was deciphering what he'd just said.

Conner on the other hand, had never heard of the term godfather. Dick spoke first.

"You mean, you….two…..are….going….to….have….a…a…a." Dick couldn't get the word out.

"A what?" Conner asked.

"a….a….a…baby! You're going to be parents!"

Wally's grin was as big as the sun in that moment, shaking his head yes and grabbing and holding Artemis close with his hand on her abdomen area.

"A baby!...your pregnant!" Conner asked.

"Yup, Artemis told me last night after we went to bed." Dick and Conner immediately ran over to hug their friends and congratulate them. Conner did have a question.

"I do have a question, I've never heard the term godfather, what is that." Dick looked to Conner a bit shocked, but not to surprised children never really came up in the situation.

"Conner, a godfather or godmother are chosen by the parents of a child to assume the responsibility for that child incase something happens to the parents, and we are there to spoil the kid anyway."

"Oh!" Conners realized the enormity and honor such a title being bestowed on him.

"Wally, Artemis, I am honored that you would consider Dick and I like this, and I know I would honored to accept." Dick was shaking his head yes and smiling as well.

Unbeknownst to the two couples Batman had entered through the hanger and heard the entire conversation.

"I guess congratulations are in order, and you truly are on inactive status now, as we don't want anything to happen to that bundle of joy growing inside you Artemis. You and Wally will make excellent parents, and I couldn't think of any two people better than Dick and Con to have as godparents for that child. Just so you know even though you are not blood you are apart of the Bat/Wayne family from now on, you 4 have been the closest of friends since this team was formed and I couldn't be prouder of how you 4 have developed."

Dick couldn't find the words to express his happiness at what Bruce had just said and walked up and embraced him in a hug, not to many would do such a thing to the Batman but Dick new this was one of those rare instances.


	14. Introspection

*****CONNER*****

How life has changed this past five years. One minute I was in a CADMUS pod and the next I was free and on a team of young heroes supervised by the Justice League. Now 5 years later the light has been broken, the Reach are headed to Oa for trail, Wally is alive and I'm married to Dick the love of my life, I am now technically a father to Garfield and M'gann is back on Mars after what she did to the tem who new such things could happen in so short a time. I've been accepted into the Wayne family with open arms along with Garfeild along with Artemis and Wally. Life truly has been full of rewards ups and downs and surprises.

*****DICK*****

10 Years, I can't believe how my life has changed in 10 years. The death of my family at the Circus, Bruce Wayne taking me in and discovering he was Batman. He made me Robin and allowed me a out for my frustrations and energy, then that fateful day at CADMUS where we fell upon a imprisoned Superboy in a pod. It took a bit of convincing but we managed to bring him around and we escaped along with him. It was a shock to the league but in time they all accepted him even Superman. That day was the start of everything, if we hadn't of investigated CADMUS who knows how the past 5 years would have turned out. First it was Wally, Kaldur and myself then Conner, then M'gann, then Artemis. Wally and Artemis are now married and expecting a child. M'gann is on Mars for her crimes and Kaldur has taken to his new role as a League member training the young team members well. I on the other hand have been dealt a winning hand, I have married the love of my life, how can I describe how he makes me feel. I was so closed off to love and any good emotion for so long I didn't know how to feel them but surprisingly Conner brought them out of me and to my surprise I began to feel strong and safer than I have ever had in the past 10 years. Life is truly a blessing and I am looking forward to the future with Conner. I'm definitely feeling the Aster nowadays!

*****WALLY*****

WOW! I don't know where to begin…how does one explain or put into words how I feel now or what I've gone through over the past 5 years. I have the 2 best friends a guy could ever ask for and they are married to each other and I am married to the love of my life and she surprised me the other day with the news of a baby. My life is complete and I'm happy beyond belief. Thinking back over the past 5 years makes me wonder what if…. and to think it all almost never happened thanks to M'gann, but she wasn't able to cover her tracks and was caught and is now back on Mars and not able to hurt anybody ever again. I truly am a blessed man and cannot wait to begin my life with Artemis at my side and see what the future holds.

*****ARTEMIS*****

How did I get here, I can't believe I'm married and to Wally at that. If you'd have told me 5 years ago that I would be pregnant and married to Wally who is going to be the father I'd have probably laughed at you then shot an arrow through your eyeball for saying such a thing. Now though I wouldn't want to be with anybody else, he is the love of my life and the father of our child, it will be interesting to see how he handles fatherhood. Conner and Dick are married and happy, and the young members of the team are coming along just fine. I couldn't be happier to leave the team in capable hands while Wally and I start our lives together and finish school.

*****KALDUR*****

Things have changed and although it is hard to accept change is good. Dick and Conner are married and moving out of the mountain to their new home. Wally and Artemis are married and also moving into their new home. M'gann is gone due to her betrayal and that hangs heavy on my heart, she was an integral part of the team, but such a betrayal like hers cannot be overlooked. Luckily we have J'onn's son here to replace her and he seems to be getting along well and the team is accepting him. I returned home to Atlantis last week to finally pay my respects to Tula, I even visited my father in prison where he wouldn't even speak to me, but I spoke, he only needed to listen. I told him that what he did was unforgiveable, he betrayed all of Atlantis by consorting with the light and brining the Reach to earth, I also informed him that I would be taking the blood ritual with Aquaman severing my ties with him as my father, I told him the father I new long ago died that day and would never return. Aquaman new I needed a fresh start and he encouraged me to stay and train the young members of the team, I also have met someone, I'm not sure where it will lead but we are taking it one day at a time. Life is full of surprises and I look forward to seeing what the future has to offer for myself and my friends and family.

*****M'GANN*****

How could have things gone so wrong, I'd planned it perfectly ever since that first day meeting the team in the mountain, it should have been perfect but I was to slow to stop anyone from realizing Conner and Dick had gotten engaged. I new it was coming and had planned to put my full plan into motion before it happened but those 2 snuck away for a weekend and returned engaged so I had to alter others memories, but I miscalculated my alterations of my uncles memories and tipped my hand. My uncle came by the other day to inform me that Conner and Dick are married and that Garfield is now biologically Conner's son so I've lost him to, and Wally and Artemis are married and expecting a child to boot! Now here I am stuck on Mars, no powers and pretty much imprisoned on this planet for the rest of my life. I've gone into seclusion in a monastery at the southern polar cap. J'onn and my family said they would visit from time to time. They even tried to convince me not to come here but I couldn't stand being at home walking around seeing my friends looking at me with disgust and afraid of me. I have lost everything the man I loved and then betrayed him he caught me though and he wouldn't even get back with me after that. Then I tried to drive Dick away but killing Wally but that didn't work either, he didn't die, he ended up here on Mars and then the mission to Mars with Conner and Garfield and that's when it all fell apart, I was separated from them and they did what they needed to do and left and I was tried and convicted for what I had done and held responsible by my own kind in conjunction with the others. I doubt I will ever see any of them ever again.

*****GARFIELD*****

So many things have happened in the past year. My mom's death whom I thought was killed by Queen Bee, but the truth was much worse. Then taking care of the Reach and heading to Mars and finding out that horrible truth. The elders on Mars fixed me and now I am Conner's son which makes me happy beyond belief, I didn't want to be related to her anymore after what I found out. I also now have a boyfriend, I can't believe I am dating Robin, he even told me he liked me when I was Beast Boy which I find hard to believe but I'm happy and moving forward with the help of the team, Robin, and counseling life is looking better every day, I haven't decided if I'll stay at the mountain or move in with Conner and Dick, maybe I can have rooms at both places like they do, I'll have to ask.

*****TIMOTHY*****

Life likes to throw me curveballs that's for sure, the death of my parents, discovering who Batman and Robin were and being taken in by Bruce and made into the 3rd Robin, joining the team and now falling in love with Garfield. Batman was a bit shocked by the news but he's taking it in stride. Life is looking up and the team is getting better and he is the new leader hand picked by Kaldur, Dick and Conner, he couldn't believe it when they told him, he new there was a possibility but he thought that Kaldur was going to remain, but seeing that he is now officially a league member there had to be a new team leader and they told me that I was the logical choice, its still hard to believe and comprehend, its an awesome responsibility but I know I have the support of all the members and will do my best to lead them just as Dick, Kaldur, Conner and Wally did all those years ago.

*****BRUCE*****

If you would have told me 5 years ago about the events that happened over the past 5 years, I would have laughed you out of the Batcave and had you committed to Arkham. I can't believe Dick is married and to Conner, I never would have guessed it but they do make a great couple and compliment each other nicely, and Tim is dating Garfield. I have two very special boys and couldn't be prouder in both of them. Dick did an excellent job in managing the team under dire circumstances and was able to infiltrate the light and bring them down along with stopping the Reach invasion, and Conner…he and the other 5 league members were indebted to Conner for freeing them from Ribmur after their trial, he had no idea how he was going to repay him for that. Things were looking up, it has been peaceful with the exception of the occasional burglar in Gotham now and then. He was looking forward to a relaxing time and starting Damien's initial Training now that he was reaching that age.

*****CLARK*****

Life has changed so much in 5 years. 5 years ago it was just the league and then the CADMUS incident happened and he met his clone Superboy. He hadn't handled that first meeting well and it took nearly a year before they started to talk and connect. Life now though was so much better with Conner in it that not, he had a son and now a Grandson in Garfield albeit from a roundabout way but still he had a family and he was damn proud of both of them. Conner had found love and recently married and was beginning a new life with Dick accompanied by Garfield and was now a Godfather to Artemis' and Wally's upcoming child. Life was looking up for everyone in the league and team and he couldn't help but smile to himself at all the surprises thrown his way.


	15. Family

It's been a year since the incident with M'gann and Dick and Conner's marriage along with Wally and Artemis'. Wally and Artemis were now taking care of a 3 month old baby along with finishing college. The baby already seemed to be developing speedster qualities at 1 year old and it was funny to see Artemis trying to catch her son while he was walking around with his speedster abilities, she normally had to call Wally. It always made everyone laugh when they were over visiting.

Conner and Dick had called a Family dinner and everyone was expected there. Wally, Artemis, Clark, Bruce, Tim, Garfield, Ma & Pa Kent who were getting up there in age but could still get around. So it was going to be a full house for the family get together.

Everyone had arrived by 6:00 PM at their house in Happy Harbor and enjoyed a fun evening of catching up with each other and a joyful and fun time with all. Tim and Garfield were still together and they had a strong bond and you could tell they were deeply in love with each other. Wally and Artemis couldn't stop talking about their son, who was currently being watched by Barry and the family. He was growing so fast and his speedster abilities were becoming more pronounced. Wally still had trouble at times believing he was a father after everything they've been through. Ma & Pa Kent were just happy with the comfort everyone has with each other and to see Clark and Conner getting along made them content and less worried for them in the future plus seeing Conner and Dick together swelled their hearts to exploding with joy. They could tell that they loved each other deeply. Ma could also tell that something was up, she couldn't put her finger on it but new something was up.

Conner was the first to speak.

"Well thank-you everyone for coming tonight, we thought it would be good to get together not just to give you some news but just to have some fun. This past year there have been a lot of changes in our lives, M'gann leaving us, Dick and I getting married, along with Wally and Artemis, and then the birth of their baby and Dick and I being named God Parents."

"Here Here!" Bruce said raising his glass in a toast.

Conner looked over to Dick and nodded.

"Well there is a reason we called you here tonight, and we thought with our 1 year anniversary coming up this would be the perfect time."

"Perfect time for what?" Clark asked.

"Well let me ask you this question to both of you." He nodded to Clark and Bruce.

They both looked back with questions on their faces.

"How would you two like to be grandfathers?"

Both Clark and Bruce's eyes went wide and didn't know what to say." Bruce was the first to come to his senses.

"What do you mean grandfather?"

"Well Conner and I are going to be dad's here in a couple of weeks. And before you ask the baby will be genetically mine and Conner's, we had our DNA sent to Star Labs and worked with them over the last 6 months. They had the information we took from CADMUS when we rescued Conner and were able to reproduce it without the complications they had with Conner and they baby is growing and healthy and we will be able to pick him up in 2 weeks."

Everyone just stared at them, Clark was the first to smile and walk over and pull both of them into a hug. Bruce followed. Clark looked to Ma and Pa Kent and said:

"You both know that this makes you Great Grandparents now?"

Both of them nodded and were smiling from ear to ear.

"You mean I'm going to have a baby brother!" Garfield was jumping for joy running around like crazy, he even jumped on top of Tim and gave him a big kiss on the lips. That was the first time they'd kissed in front of anybody especially Bruce.

Everyone just laughed at his giddiness, Tim was red faced as could be at the kiss he just received, not expecting it.

After the shock everyone congratulated the two soon to be fathers and began to discuss things like names and godparents etc…

Soon it was late in the evening and Tim and Garfield we snuggled up on the loveseat sound asleep in each other arms. Bruce was getting ready to wake Tim up to head home but Dick stopped him.

Let him sleep, he can stay here this weekend, it will give Garfield some company, and you know they'll be good. Bruce gave him a worried look but noticed the look he got back from Dick letting him know that nothing would happen.

Dick and Conner bade farewell to Clark, Bruce, Wally, Artemis and Ma and Pa Kent. Conner picked up Garfield while Dick picked up Tim, they took them both to Garfield's room and got them ready for bed, really just removing shirts, pants and shoes and placing them under the covers, both boys had been sleeping with each other at the mountain so separating them here seemed wrong, and they behaved themselves so far. Neither were ready to go past 2nd base anyway as they told Conner and Dick a few weeks ago, they were waiting.

Dick and Conner stood at the door look at the two young lovebirds and watched as Garfield snuggled up into Tim's chest and both smiled in their sleep feeling each others presence and mumbling to each other I love you.

Conner tuned to Dick and placed a soft kiss on his lips, smiling into it and wrapping his arms around his husband slim but strong and firm waist.

"What was that for?"

"Do I have to have a reason to kiss my hot hunk of a husband?" Dick blushed at being called a hot hunk.

"I love it when you blush like that!" Dick punched Conner on the shoulder.

"You incorrigible, you know that!"

"Yup!" Conner smiled pulling Dick along to their Bedroom. Dick could see Conner's eyes and new what he had in mind and heat started gathering in his lower region, and he smiled.

"I'm going to make love to you all night and sleep till noon, we have nothing to do all day tomorrow except shop for the nursery!" Conner said.

"Sounds like fun, Kon!"

As the door was kicked closed Dick had pushed Conner onto the Bed and jumped on top of him attacking his lips.

Both boys down the hall slept trough the moaning and sometimes screaming coming from Dick and Conner's room that night, which Dick and Conner were glad for.


	16. Family Introduction

The next few weeks for the Grayson-Kent family were hectic to say the least, getting ready for the new arrival. Garfield was completely ecstatic about the idea of being a baby brother. The only weird thing about his relationship with Tim was that being that Conner and Dick were married and Tim was Dick's brother and Garfield was Conner's son now, that would make Tim his uncle even thought they were about the same age (a few years apart). But Conner, Dick, Bruce and Clark all discussed the issue and realized that yes he could technically be called his uncle, he wasn't blood related to Dick so they didn't see an issue with the relationship, which relieved the two lovebirds to no end.

The day finally came to pick up their son but they got a surprise when they arrived at the medical facility, instead of one son they had two. Somehow after combining Conner and Dick's DNA and placing them in the growth chamber, after 3 weeks they split into two distinct babies, and the medical facility didn't know about it until it was time to remove them from the growth chamber.

So now the family of three that was expecting to become a family of 4 is now actually a family of five. The two new babies were technically twins but you could see slight differences in them, such as one had Conner's eyes and lips then other had Dicks, and you could see slight differences in bone structure as well. It was still unknown what powers if any they would manifest but that would happen in time.

Back at the house Conner was standing at the door to the nursery which had been rearranged to add another crib that he quickly went out and bought after they got home, he was watching Dick rocking one of the boys to sleep. He couldn't believe he was a father now, of course he'd been a father to Garfield for over a year now, but this was different he would have to raise these two with Dick from the start, Garfield was self sufficient when he came to live with them so he wasn't that difficult.

Dick looked up to see Conner watching him. "Hey." He whispered.

"Hey, back at ya, love." Conner walked over and placed a quiet kiss on his husbands lips making sure not to wake the baby in his arms. They still hadn't decided on names yet, and didn't want to inform the rest of the family or team about the second baby yet.

Dick got up gently and placed the baby in his crib placing a gentle kiss on his forehead and stepping back to give Conner some room to do the same. The two stood in each others arms in the center of the room watching the newest members of their family sleep contently.

A couple hours later Dick and Conner were setting at the kitchen table discussing names for the two boys.

"We need to decide on names, we can't just keep calling them boys and baby."

"I know, it's just so hard, you know how difficult it was for me to decide on Conner, I just want to make sure we give them a name with meaning and that they can translate to Kryptonian if they so like."

"Well we do have that list of human names that can be easily translated along with their meanings in each language that Clark gave us, maybe we should look at it again since we have time to spend with the boys."

"It can't hurt, I understand we need to decide because we can't keep the twins a secret to much longer, the family is begging to come over and see them although they only think its one."

The two spent the next couple of hours going over the list and finally coming up with names for the two boys, they called the hospital and had them finish the birth certificates with the names of the boys.

***TWO DAYS LATER***

Dick and Conner had invited Clark, Lois, Ma and Pa Kent, Bruce, Tim, Damien, Alfred, Wally, Artemis, Aqualad and others over to the house to see the newest addition(s) to the family.

Everyone was seated in the large family room waiting to meet the newest member(s) of the Grayson-Kent household.

"Ok, quit keeping us waiting, bring out the little guy so we can meet him!" Bruce stated.

"Yeah I'm ready to meet my grandson, and I know Ma and Pa are ready to meet their great grandson."

"Ok, just stay put and Conner and I will be right back."

Conner and Dick walked back to the nursery and each picked up a baby who were awake and cooing at the twirlly toy hanging above their crib. The two walked back out into the family room each holding a baby.

"Uh….I thought you said baby, not babies." Wally said a bit shocked. Everyone else was staring at the two parents with questions in their eyes.

"Well when we went to pick up our son we found out that somehow the DNA combination split into two babies so now we have twins." Dick held up the baby in his arms for everyone to see.

"Everyone, this is Daniel Timothy Kent-Grayson." He turned to Conner and nodded.

"Everyone, this is Samuel Jonathan Kent-Grayson."

Everyone was ooing and awing over Dan-El and Sam-El which Clark was quick to figure out and the first to mention.

The family spent the entire day getting to know the two boys and spoiling them rotten, by the time everyone left for the evening the two twins were wore out and sound asleep in their room, Tim and Garfield had crashed in Garfield's room and Conner and Dick were setting down to a good nights sleep after bidding farewell to their guests.

***IN THE SHADOWS***

The messenger stood in the shadows watching as the final guest left. He waiting until all the lights were turned off in the house and gave it another hour before approaching the house's front door, he had to be careful because his orders were not to be caught, he was to place the package on the front step and leave it there for them to find in the morning, which he was able to do without incident. He hurried back to the shadows climbed into his ship and quietly sped away into the night sky never to return to that address again.


	17. Mystery Package

The next morning Garfield was the first to wake up along with Tim. They got breakfast and Tim made ready to leave to head back to Gotham to check in with Bruce and Alfred. When Garfield opened the door for Tim and kissed him goodbye they noticed the package setting on the door step, it was addressed to Conner and Dick, and both boys recognized the hand writing it was from M'gann.

"I'm not touching that, I'll go get Conner and Dick, at least Conner can scan it with his eyes, I'm still learning that trick."

Tim nodded. "I'll at least do a cursory scan to see if I can detect anything while you wake them up."

Garfield gave Tim a quick kiss and ran off to his "Parents" bedroom. He smiled at himself still trying to get used to calling them his parents now. He quietly knocked on their door waiting for permission to enter, he learned real quick one morning not to enter their room without knocking. He heard Conner mumble a come in. He eased to door open and breathed a sigh of relief to see they were just waking up.

"Hey, I hate to wake you guys but I was seeing Tim out and we found a package at the front door, and both Tim and I recognized the writing, its from M'gann. We didn't move it or pick it up because we aren't sure what it is and I'm still trying to use my x-ray vision so we thought it would be best for you to get it."

Both Dick and Conner's eyes went wide in realization.

"Ok, I'll be right there." He leaned over and gave Dick a peck on the lips.

"I'll go check it out while you check on the twins, hopefully their still asleep."

"Ok, but don't do anything with it until I get there."

Conner walked down the hall to the living room and front door, while Dick made his way to the nursery.

Conner reached the door and saw Tim scanning it with a hand held scanner.

"I just did a passive scan just to be safe but I know you can use your x-ray vision to see what's inside."

Conner nodded, and looked at the package and concentrated looking within the package to see what was there. There were no wires or kryptonite that he could see and Tim had said there were no chemicals that his sensors could detect but they weren't going to take the chance to open it.

Dick arrived a few minutes later.

"So what is it?"

"Not sure, I can see a round disk but nothing else, no wires, no chemicals or no kryptonite that we can detect, but I'm not sure what the disk is. We should probably take it to the Watch Tower before we open it to ensure safety."

"I agree, but who will watch the twins."

"Tim and I can! We're old enough and responsible, it shouldn't be that hard to care for a couple of twins for a few hours, and I'm pretty sure Bruce will want to be at the Watch Tower to see what this is so Tim can stay a little longer."

The face that Garfield was giving Conner and Dick was almost to cute, Conner looked to Dick for an answer.

"I guess we can try it for a few hours and if it works out then maybe we'll have baby sitters when we need them and it doesn't interfere with missions."

Garfield jumped up and down and hugged them both and grabbed Tim's hand running back into the house.

"I'll grab the communicator to contact the Watch Tower so they can send a containment device to transport that to the Tower."

"Cool, I'll go get dressed and check on the kids."

Dick walked into the kitchen and picked up the communicator and pressed it for the Tower.

"Dick, what makes you call the Tower at this time of the morning?"

It was Bruce or Batman on the other end.

"Uh, we have a situation. We had a package delivered sometime last night, don't know by who, but we know its from M'gann and we're not sure what it is except for a round disk inside and we don't want to open it up here, so we are requesting a containment unit to transport to the Tower so we can open it there."

"Ok I'll send one down, but this is odd, you're the 3rd to call, there were similar packages delivered to Aqualad, and Artemis and Wally and they are on their way here with their packages as well."

"Well now this is getting interesting. We'll be there as soon as the containment unit is here."

"Copy that and see you soon, I'll call Superman and J'onn to be here as well, maybe J'onn can tell us what it is."

30 minutes later after the device had been put into a containment vessel, and instructions given to Garfield and Tim about the twins, Conner and Dick were off to the Tower to find out what this package and the others were.

***WATCH TOWER***

Conner and Dick walked into the main briefing room and saw Aqualad, Artemis and Wally already sitting there.

"Hello my friends, it is good to see you both again." Aqualad said.

"You to Kaldur, Artemis, Wally, how's the little one doing."

Artemis gave Dick a look and Dick laughed.

"I take it by that look Artemis that he's taking after Wally to much."

"You could say that!"

"Hey what can I say us West boys are all the same!"

"Oh boy, pray your next kid is a girl to balance things out Artemis."

"I know I'm gonna need some help with to much testosterone and speeding in the house."

Everyone had a good laugh at that, even Bruce smirked at that comment. Wally just sat there dumbfounded.

"Ok since we're all here I think we should start. The packages have been placed in the containment room and we'll open the one for Conner and Dick and maybe J'onn can let us know what it is."

"I will do my best Batman."

"One of my android's from the fortess will enter the room and open the container to be safe."

Everyone watched as a generic android entered the room and approached the package and slowly unwrapped the package revealing a simple box made from some Martian material. The android looked up to the window and received a nod from Superman to continue. It opened the top of the box and nothing happened, it reached in and pulled out the round disk and placed it on the table next to it. J'onn moved closer to the window.

"It looks like an old Martian communication device, we used to use them before we became comfortable with or telepathy but they haven't been used by most of us for years. Is there a small silver button on top in the center."

"Yes sir, there is. The android pushed the button and a small bust of M'gann appeared there.

"Just as I thought is a recording device that we used for communications years ago. M'gann must have recorded message to you 5 and had them delivered last night."

A sigh of relief was heard from everyone.

"Ok with that settled I assume you all will want to listen to these messages in private. Superman please have the android bring the disk out here for Dick and Conner."

Superman instructed the android to bring out the disk and handed it to Conner. Conner and Dick walked to a private room, while Artemis and Wally and Aqualad did the same to view the messages from M'gann.

***INSIDE THE PRIVATE ROOM WITH CONNER AND DICK***

Conner and Dick sat next to each other holding hands just staring at the device for at least 10 minutes.

"Well I guess we should see what she has to say, shouldn't we?" Dick asked.

"I guess, I just don't want to dredge up old memories we were so getting things together."

"I know but the sooner we watch it the sooner we get it over with."

Conner nodded and reached up and hit the button to begin playback.


	18. Messages

***WITH AQUALAD***

Aqualad pressed the button to play the message from M'gann

**_Kaldur,_**

**_"If your watching this, thank-you. I was worried you might just ignore it and throw it away. It's been over a year since I was caught and my plans were destroyed. For the longest time I was angry and resentful at everyone for ruining what I had built and worked so hard to keep. My life know is pretty mundane, I don't have my abilities anymore as you know and I exiled myself to a "monastery" in the southern pole region so I wouldn't be reminded of what I lost. I've had time to think over the past year and talk with the elders where I live. When I started what I did 6 years ago, I was young and was so enamored with earth lifestyle and television that I thought what I was doing was right and nothing was wrong I didn't see any problem with it. But the elders made me realize what I did was truly wrong and was basing living my life on earth off of a make believe television show that they watch._**

**_I wanted you to know that I am truly sorry for what I did to you, although not as serious as what I did to the others it was still wrong and I hope that someday you might be able to forgive me. I know I will probably never see you again but I wanted you to know how I felt."_**

With that the device shut down and all was quiet in the room.

***WITH WALLY AND ARTEMIS***

Artemis reached up and pushed the button to play the recording.

**_Wally and Artemis,_**

**_"What can I say, I know whatever I say probably won't be enough but I have to try._**

**_Artemis, we were friends from the time you arrived. I never thought that this would happen, I always thought that we would be close. I did what I did because I loved and still do love Conner but that's no excuse, I tried to kill the man you loved and I caused you so much pain, and even comforted you when you were grieving when you thought he was lost. I know sorry isn't enough but its all I've got and I truly am sorry._**

**_Wallly, I always found your antics funny and enjoyable and never thought I would do what I did, but like I told Artemis I still love Conner and probably always will and was worried with you around, Dick would still be there and somehow he and Conner would get back together so I had to do what I did to protect what I built but as we all know now it failed, I was discovered you didn't die, and I've heard you and Artemis are married with a kid. I really do hope you both are happy. I am truly sorry for my actions I hope someday that you both will be able to forgive me for what I did."_**

With that the device shut down and all was quiet in the room.

***WITH CONNER AND DICK***

Conner nodded and reached up and hit the button to begin playback.

**_Conner and Dick,_**

**_I know you two are probably watching this together. I'd hoped that you might let Garfield see this as well, but knowing what I did and why I did it I'm probably guessing that won't happen, heck he may not even want to see it. So if he doesn't see it please pass along the message that I miss him and think about him everyday, I know what I did was wrong but I felt at the time that I was the only one who could protect him, let him know that I am truly sorry._**

**_Dick, What I did to Wally to drive you away from the team and Conner was completely selfish on my part, and I wanted you to know that I am truly sorry for what I did, I knew if Wally died you probably would leave the team and that would give me the time to get Conner back, but that all failed after I was discovered. Again I am truly sorry for what I did, I know it's not much but its all I've got._**

**_Conner, I know whatever I say won't be enough what I did to you and everyone else has no excuse but I still do love you and always will. I know you don't love me and never have but I couldn't stand it In my own way I thought we were supposed to be together so I came up with the plan to get you all for myself but in the end I failed and here I am and there you are married to Dick and a father to Garfield and expecting a child of yours and Dicks. Yes I have my sources who have kept me informed of how you all were doing. I know this may not seem like much but I am happy for you both. I realize now that you and Dick are meant to be together and I have come to terms with that even though my love for you will always be there. I hope someday you will be able to forgive me for what I did. Again I am truly sorry for everything and all the pain I caused you over the years._**

**_Garfield, all I can really say is that I am sorry. It was never my intention to hurt you but I thought it was my duty to protect you and keep you safe and the only way to do that was to bring you to the mountain. I know that is now excuse for what I did and I hope someday you can forgive but I'll understand if you can't for what I did is inexcusable for most people, I'm hoping your not one of them._**

With that the device shut down and all was quiet in the room.

***BACK IN THE MAIN CONFERENCE ROOM***

Everyone was back in the main conference room of the Tower and were silent for a few minutes still trying to dissect the messages they received from M'gann. They had informed everyone in-turn as to what was in each message and talked for a while. J'onn let them know that if they wish to send a message back he would take it to her but that was completely up to them to decide, and he would understand if they didn't.

Conner and Dick now had the decision to make on whether to let Garfield see his part of the message because it would bring back some bad memories for the kid and he was just starting to find his happy place and with Tim around he was moving forward and they didn't want to interrupt that journey.


End file.
